Escorpio
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: Después de haber sido traído a la vida de nuevo, y en medio de un momento difícil entre Milo y Atena la Diosa decide que Milo debe tomar un aprendiz, siendo este Jabu del Unicornio. Lo que para Milo es la oportunidad de poder marcharse del Santuario, pro


**Escorpio**

Esa mañana, Atena le había a mandado a llamar. Pocas veces sucedía eso ya que Milo no era particularmente de sus favoritos. Demasiados rumores. Demasiadas habladurías infundadas que aunque sus compañeros habían querido disipar, no habían sido posibles. Atena estaba cerrada a cualquier discernimiento al respecto. Igual, después de mucho romperse la cabeza pensando, el mismo Milo había desistido. Ahora, ella le llamaba.

Suspiró profundamente, algo molesto por la premura del llamado. Pero igual, recompuso su túnica que se había salido de lugar, mientras uno de los jóvenes escuderos se encargaba de su cabellera. Cuántas veces la había peinado ya. Se preguntaba el Escorpión. Pero le agradaba la sensación. Era invierno y la brisa de la mañana era un poco fría, y el movimiento constante del cepillo a través de sus cabellos le hacía sentir bien. Era algo de alguna manera, renovador. Era como si esos suaves movimientos le dijeran que todo estaría bien.

Poco rato después, ya se encontraba en camino hacia el Templo de Atena. Al pasar por las demás casas no pudo evitar sentir escozor. Todos habían regresado; incluso Camus que parecía no querer verle siquiera. Acuario huía de él cada que le veía y esa situación había empezado a aburrir a Milo. No esperaba que todo fuera como antes, pero mucho menos se espera que las cosas estuviesen de esa manera. Milo se quedó unos cuantos segundos frente a la puerta de Acuario, buscando una y mil razones para quedarse allí, pero no encontró ninguna.

"Mi Señor Milo, recuerda que te esperan."

La voz de Clytus resonó en el lugar. Su fiel escudero pasaba ahora los días preocupándose de él de una manera que le era muy extraña; parecía como cuidándole de no descarriar su camino. Escorpio sonrió con tristeza y asintió, permitiéndole al hombre guiarle hacia el Templo de la Diosa.

No se esperaba ver a todos allí. Santos de bronce, plata y oro por igual estaban en la reunión a la cual había sido convocado.

"Vaya, Escorpio, al final te presentas."

La voz de Atena era dura; más dura que la que usaba con los demás, pero Milo decidió dejarla pasar por alto. Clytus se adelantó queriendo decir algo, por lo que Milo lo detuvo, interponiendo su mano y dando el paso.

"Aquí estoy, Mi Señora¿para qué me llamaste?"

El tono de su voz, la irreverencia en él hicieron a la mujer dar un respingo. Odiaba que Milo le hablase de esa manera, pero tampoco estaba segura si no lo merecía. Lo trataba de distinta manera; era más dura con él que con los demás y ahora…iba a darle una tarea que sabía terminaría por crear una brecha aún más grande entre ellos dos.

Maldita la hora en que Milo se había atrevido a mostrarle lo equivocada que ella estaba, diciéndole la verdad en su cara. Maldito el momento, en que Milo se había vuelto su conciencia.

En la distancia, Camus le miraba con detenimiento, no sabiendo en realidad qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Milo. Para él, no era fácil regresar al Escorpión como deseaba. Y sabía que la distancia entre ellos crecía cada día más. Milo se mostraba impasible ante las órdenes de Atena. Ni siquiera elevó su ceja izquierda como era su costumbre cuando le fue dicho que Jabu, quien hasta entonces había sido el Santo de Bronce de Unicornio se convertiría en su alumno. Acuario no podía dejar de pensar en qué sucedería cuando el joven entrara a habitar al Templo. Ese, era el recinto sagrado de Milo, al que nadie jamás ingresaba. Ahora habría un intruso allí.

Milo por su parte había escuchado atentamente a Atena. Jabu sería su aprendiz, muy bien. Eso sólo indicaba que ella le quería fuera y lejos del Santuario. Dado que las cosas entre ellos, no mejoraban y que aún su relación Diosa-Santo no era la mejor, aceptó gustoso. De esa manera pronto se marcharía del Santuario y su momento de olvidar llegaría.

El hombre bajó levemente la cabeza ante el joven Unicornio y en lugar de pedirle a Clytus que lo condujera a su Templo, Milo se dio media vuelta y lo hizo. Una reverencia ante Atena hecha de mala gana y con un aire a burla cerró la conversación entre ellos. Ante la mirada atónita de los demás, Milo salió del lugar en silencio, guiando a Jabu hacia el Templo del Escorpión.

En cuanto Atena terminó de hablarles a los demás y sin pensárselo mucho, Camus salió en busca de Milo, si no estaba mal, de seguro ya habría colgado al Unicornio de las columnas de su Templo y le estaría torturando, pero la verdad fue muy distinta en cuanto entró allí. Desde afuera, podían escucharse risas y carcajadas en el interior del lugar. La voz de Milo se alzaba por encima de la de Jabu, quien le escuchaba y comentaba atento. Camus jamás imaginó ver a Milo de esa manera, con esa alegría tan inusitada que le dejaba a él perplejo. Desde su regreso y por lo que creía, debido a su rechazo, Milo se había vuelto casi un ermitaño.

En ese momento Camus supo que la vida de Milo estaba cambiando y que tal vez en un futuro, cuando volvieran a encontrarse, no se reconocerían. Camus suspiró, apretando sus puños con fuerza, liberando su cosmos libre por toda la casa del Escorpión.

Milo salió del lugar molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo. No entendía qué podía traerse entre manos Acuario para comportarse así, menos después de su indiferencia de los días anteriores. Todo le resultaba demasiado extraño, demasiado inapropiado para lo que se venia en su vida. Milo veía en Jabu, antiguo Santo del Unicornio y futuro Santo de Escorpio, la posibilidad de irse del Santuario. Aunque cómo enfrentaría ese tipo de vida, era algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro aún.

Al salir, pareciera como si en lugar de Grecia estuvieran en uno de los polos. La nieve caía copiosamente e incluso el mismo aire olía a hielo. Milo se quedó mirando a Camus con una mezcla de impotencia y sorpresa.

"Qué haces aquí, Camus?" preguntó, su voz casi apagada al ver la expresión en los ojos de Acuario.

"¡Tu!" gritaba Camus moviendo sus manos, "yo…yo estaba preocupado por ti…por él…" no pudo terminar la frase; aunque al hacer referencia al otro, omitió que Jabu se encontraba en la entrada del templo.

Escorpio sintió como si Camus estuviera mofándose de él—de nuevo. Por lo menos así se había sentido en los últimos días—meses ya. Quiso hablarle, insistirle tal vez así podría entender las motivaciones de Acuario, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Su cosmos, mezcla de rojo con dorado se expandió por el lugar, fundiéndose con la piedra que le aceptaba gustosa; deseosa de alejar el frió de ella.

Camus quiso acercarse en ese momento. Tocarle, abrazarle; olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento; pero solo permitió que fuera su cosmos el que alcanzara el de Milo.

"¡No te atrevas!" Gritó Escorpio furioso, replegándose en sí mismo; girando para enfrentarlo, "¿Qué te crees¿Que puedes hacer conmigo a tu antojo?" Su cosmos crecía cada vez más, tocando fieramente el de Camus; permitiéndole a Jabu conocerlo.

Jabu observaba todo desde la entrada del Templo. Si bien era cierto que nunca se había enfrentado a un Santo Dorado, también lo era que los otros se habían quedado cortos al hablar al respecto. El cosmos de Camus había sido amenazador en un principio, el de Milo por otro lado era—aterrador y ahora ambos se oponían el uno contra el otro con fuerza y dolor.

En la distancia, el joven escorpión escuchaba a Milo, adivinando lo que este decía. El hombre mayor hablaba acerca de haber estado solo, de incertidumbres y le exigía al otro que se marchase. Su voz sonaba segura e incluso agresiva; a pesar que él casi sabía que Milo estaba quebrándose a pedacitos allí mismo. Todo ese espectáculo solo le confirmaba que los rumores acerca de ellos dos habían sido ciertos siempre.

Finalmente, el cosmos del Escorpión llenó el recinto y Jabu vio como Camus se marchaba del templo, subiendo las escaleras hacia el suyo; altivo e imponente como siempre. Milo regresó de igual manera al suyo.

"Clytus, recoge nuestras cosas, partimos de Santuario inmediatamente."

Jabu ya había perdido la cuenta de los meses que llevaba en la Isla de Milos. Clytus iba y venía entre el Santuario y la Isla, trayendo siempre las últimas novedades del lugar. Milo le tenía prohibido a su escudero hablar acerca de él o de Jabu. El reporte del progreso de su aprendiz era entregado y a quien preguntara acerca de los escorpiones, simplemente se le respondía que gozaban de buena salud.

Milo había incluso cerrado sus oídos a cualquier comentario acerca de cualquier habitante del Santuario, fuera otro Santo o no. Sin embargo, la prohibición no abarcaba a Jabu. Al principio, el joven podía pasarse horas enteras hablando con Clytus sobre los devenires del Sagrado lugar; pero con el tiempo había empezado a resistir la tentación y ahora él mismo se había auto-impuesto el silencio.

El invierno y la primavera habían cedido ante el calor del verano. Clytus había partido esa mañana muy temprano a entregar su reporte de ese mes a la Diosa. El escudero se había marchado antes del amanecer y justo después de haber dejado los alimentos del día preparados. No regresaría hasta dentro de una semana. El templo debía ser atendido y ni Milo ni Jabu habían hablado acerca de necesitarle.

La cabaña en la que vivían estaba situada en una colina cercana a una de las playas de la Isla; escondida entre los árboles que habitaban el lugar. En la primera planta, podía encontrarse un salón grande que servía para la meditación y en donde una estatua a menor escala de Atena y Niké presidía el lugar. Un par de pequeños tapetes servían para que Maestro y Aprendiz meditaran ya fuera en compañía o a solas.

Había otra habitación que servía como cocina y comedor y una más que era una especie de estudio; en el cual cientos de pergaminos acerca de Grecia, sus dioses y constelaciones tenían lugar. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones; siendo la más grande la del Maestro, Milo en esta época.

Clytus acababa de marcharse y el hombre se encontraba ahora en el balcón de la habitación, que tenia una vista magnifica al mar. Milo podía casi oler el agua aún en la distancia, solo necesitaba cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente. Agua, bosque, incluso el aroma a chocolate caliente y recién hecho le llenaban profundamente. Él continuaba igual, de pie en el lugar, una mano apoyada en el barandal de madera mientras la otra llevaba la taza a sus labios, permitiéndose saborear el dulce líquido.

Ese día sería libre tanto para Jabu como para Milo. El Escorpión tenía que reconocer que el ex Unicornio estaba comportándose a la altura de los entrenamientos. Soportaba las duras pruebas y las aceptaba; no con resignación, más sí con decisión y entereza. Eso le agradaba a Milo. Contrario a todo lo que los demás pensaban, Jabu no era un muñequito endeble e inútil; solo no se le había presentado la oportunidad de probarse ante ellos, ni ante nadie.

Esa semana sin Clytus les serviría a ambos para bajar el ritmo de los entrenamientos un poco y tal vez para que el se relajara algo. Necesitaba que su mente dejara de pedirle tanto para así poder dejar de exigirle a su cuerpo.

Milo estaba extenuado al punto de casi caer en cama. No media su propio entrenamiento y así, a diario después de terminar con Jabu y le enviaba a casa o a hacer meditación, el mismo se dedicaba a continuar. No sabía ya cuando había sido la última vez que había comido decentemente ya que frente a los demás comía lo mínimo, o cuando había dormido una hora completa. Eran ya demasiados meses de todo ese extremo.

"Te lo encargo, Jabu." Dijo Clytus, girando a mirar a Jabu, preocupado por su Amo. El joven asintió, sintiéndose responsable por su maestro; habiendo aprendido a respetarlo a pesar que en un principio solo había acatado las ordenes de Atena por se eso precisamente, ordenes.

"Ve con bien, Clytus, yo me encargo." Respondió el joven palmoteando la espalda del otro. Girando luego para ver a Milo en la distancia.

Ese día, después de haber estado en la playa en la mañana, Jabu salió a caminar por el poblado. Allí, los pobladores salieron a su paso llenándole de presentes; alimentos, mantas, túnicas, que el joven recibió agradeciendo igual como había visto hacerlo a Milo. 'Siempre hay que ser atentos; vivimos por ellos y para ellos, Jabu; no lo olvides' le decía su maestro cada que salían a hacer el recorrido por el lugar.

Al llegar de nuevo a la cabaña, Jabu se extrañó de no encontrar a Milo ya fuera entrenando en la arboleda cercana o meditando en el salón. Se dirigió a la cocina, aún cargando los paquetes. El fuego sagrado de Atena no había sido encendido, lo cual llamó su atención, poniéndolo alerta.

"Maestro", llamó luego de dejar las provisiones en su lugar y mientras subía las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Su voz volvió a escucharse en el lugar a la vez que su cosmos se esparcía en él reconociendo el recinto, para detenerse en mitad del camino.

"Tu Maestro duerme, deberías hacer silencio para que le permitas descansar." La voz de Camus sonó fría a pesar de que parecía sincera. El hombre caminaba buscando las escaleras; encontrándose a Jabu casi a su altura.

Acuario venía arreglando sus ropas, lo cual para Jabu no pasó desapercibido. Milo descansaba, había dicho el otro; pero él no confiaba en sus palabras. La misma mañana en que habían sido designados juntos, Jabu fue testigo de los cambios en Milo. Este había pasado de la calma y animosidad de la conversación que sostenían, a la indiferencia y rabia total por la presencia del otro.

Jabu terminó de subir el último escalón, encarando a Camus. Muchos meses habían pasado en su vida haciendo que ganara un poco de altura, por lo que el otro no lo intimidaba en lo absoluto.

"Si mi Maestro descansa, creo entonces que su visita es inapropiada, Maestro Camus; permítame acompañarle a la salida." Jabu habló sin mayor emoción en su voz.

Camus le miró enfadado, sin embargo y ante el hecho de que Jabu no había sido descortés, prefirió guardar silencio. Aunque la molestia y el insulto porque lo echaran de esa manera, del lugar que casi considerara suyo; no se le quitaría fácilmente.

"No es necesario, conozco el camino." Respondió.

Jabu se quedó inmóvil en donde se encontraba de pie. Su cosmos empezó a relajarse poco a poco a medida que el otro se alejaba; disipándose en cuanto Camus desapareció. Caminando lentamente, Jabu buscó el cuarto de su Maestro. No era noche todavía y Milo se encontraría tal vez profundamente dormido. Lo había visto desgastarse los últimos meses, así que se imaginó que habría decidido descansar.

La habitación aún olía a atardecer, algo seca, incluso; mezclado con el aroma que emanaba del propio Escorpión. El torso de Milo estaba desnudo. Jabu pudo notarlo ya que la sábana que le cubría, llegaba solo a la cintura. No había nada en el lugar que delatara algún encuentro íntimo entre los dos Dorados, y eso de alguna manera hizo que Jabu se sintiera aliviado. Milo se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo, quedando ahora boca abajo en la cama. Casi se había llevado la sábana entre sus piernas, revelando que en realidad estaba completamente desnudo lo cual no extrañó a Jabu dado el calor del día.

El joven quiso acercarse para cubrirle; y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar el naciente deseo de tocarle. El cuerpo de Milo se veía bastante atractivo para él; no podía negar que el hombre fuera muy apuesto y que todo el mundo se desviviera por complacerle. Sin embargo, esa no era su motivación. Sentía la necesidad de acariciarle y prodigarle algo que sabía Milo carecía. Afecto sincero.

Estiró su mano mientras llegaba al borde de la cama. Casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Milo tocar su mano. Al momento del contacto, Jabu no supo cómo reaccionar; sólo que su mano siguió moviéndose a lo largo de la espalda y hasta el comienzo del glúteo. Allí se detuvo. Quiso continuar el camino que sus dedos acababan de trazar, pero prefirió no hacerlo; apurándose a retirar su mano y a cubrir a Milo como era su intención en un principio. Pronto se apresuraba a salir de la habitación.

Milo yacía en la cama aún, y al sentir la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos; quedándose allí sin moverse. Aún podía sentir el recorrido hecho por la mano de Jabu; el calor que éste le había transmitido y por un segundo, a Milo se le ocurrió pensar cómo sería un momento con el otro. Sin embargo, desechó la idea. Jamás utilizaría a Jabu para curarse.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Milo había tenido el sueño más extraño de toda su vida. En él, llevaba puesta una túnica de lino blanco; justo como la que su madre hubiera tejido para él cuando él era aun un niño. Pudo ver la fina tela cubrir su cuerpo, el cinto ajustándola a la cintura. El hombro descubierto. De repente, Milo se encontraba bajo el manzano fuera de la cabaña; allí estaban aún las marcas de su entrenamiento y ahora, las de Jabu. Sonrió al tocarlas.

'_Te esperaba'_ alguien casi susurró en su sueño.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el que le había hablado; se dio cuenta que no había tal persona allí; lo único que pudo sentir fue una mano deslizándose suavemente por su espalda. Escorpio había cerrado los ojos para poder disfrutar plenamente de la sensación.

Sin embargo, despertó súbitamente. Su respiración era poco controlada; sudaba copiosamente y creía que la luz que ahora entraba por su ventana iba a enceguecerle.

El hombre se desperezó estirando sus brazos al sentarse al borde de la cama, para levantarse luego y tomar los primeros pantalones deportivos que encontró. Al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina. Aún trataba de organizar su muy desaliñado cabello a la vez que bostezaba. Pensó por un momento que podría encontrar el lugar con los ojos cerrados. El olor que salía del lugar se había esparcido por toda la casa, haciendo que su estómago gruñera en agonía.

"Buenos días" saludó a la figura que se movía de un lado para otro. Jabu se giró a verle para regresar presuroso a sus labores.

"Buenos días" repitió el otro acercándose a la mesa que había allí, sentándose en una de las sillas.

"Son tardes", espetó el joven "y coma rápido, Maestro; tiene visitas." El antiguo Unicornio puso un plato de comida enfrente de Milo y le señaló hacia el recinto de Atena. Milo le miró intrigado, restándole importancia a su última acción. Hasta el momento sus conversaciones habían sido siempre llevadas en un tono amable y sin los matices de ironía y distancia que había ahora en la voz de Jabu. Finalmente, cuando se decidió a mirar hacia la otra habitación—y después que el otro la señalara casi por tercera vez—fue que Milo vio la melena roja de Camus. Su dueño parecía estar meditando en ese momento; a lo que él respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Tu no comes?" preguntó.

Al no recibir respuesta, bufó con rabia. En un momento que Jabu pasó por su lado, Milo le tomó por la muñeca, obligándolo a que le mirara. La furia en los ojos de Jabu, su deseo por liberarse de él—"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jabu?"

El haberle tomado así hizo que Milo tuviera que ponerse de pie. El joven Escorpio respiró fuertemente, tratando de que el otro le dejara ir; pero el otro no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Milo no se lo permitiría.

"¿Problemas, Milo?"

Al escuchar la voz de Camus, Milo casi soltó el brazo de Jabu, lo que le permitió al último alejarse, mientras azotaba la puerta al salir.

"Sabes…esa conducta jamás sería admitida en Acuario, es por demás intolerable, una vez—"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Camus?" preguntó Milo, recuperando su compostura y tomando asiento de nuevo. Se dedicó al alimento que le fuera servido antes sin mirar a Camus por un momento.

"—te decía Milo—"

"No me interesa Camus; tu puedes hacer en la Casa de Acuario a tu antojo, al igual que yo lo hago en la de Escorpio…" interrumpió Milo, dejando caer la cuchara sobre el plato violentamente, "ahora responde¿qué haces aquí?"

"Regresé ayer temprano", comenzó Acuario, sentándose frente al otro, "tu alumno tuvo la desfachatez de correrme de aquí hace dos noches cuando vine a verte y te encontré durmiendo. Te confieso que mi intención era quedarme contigo, vigilar tu sueño; pero él no lo habría permitido."

Milo le miraba impasible, manteniendo en su memoria los pedazos de información que en realidad le importaban.

"… regresé porque creí que te encontraría despierto, pero hasta ahora lo haces y he tenido que esperar aquí abajo todo el tiempo. El Unicornio me prohibió subir a tu habitación¿puedes creer su atrevimiento?"

En otro momento, Milo lo habría dado todo por la sonrisa que ahora le era ofrecida, pero—

"Jabu sólo seguía mis órdenes, Camus" mintió él "pero de todas maneras, sigo sin entender a qué has venido. ¿Acaso no eras tu quien decía que los deberes no podían desatenderse; que la Diosa estaba primero que todo y que por eso no podías estar conmigo?"

Camus no supo qué responder. La voz de Milo sonaba tan tranquila y sin reproches, y al mismo tiempo tan honesta, que para él era como si miles de escorpiones le aguijonearan al mismo tiempo.

"No te entiendo de verdad" continuó Milo, descansando su espalda en la silla, poniendo la sonrisa más sarcástica que hubiese en su repertorio, "aunque creo que lo que te agradaba era que yo engrosara tu orgullo, que te encantaba que te rogara por tu amor y tu atención—"

"No Milo, no es así." Camus se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Milo, buscando acomodarse a horcajadas en sus piernas; tomando su rostro entre sus manos, "siempre te he amado, siempre". Dijo mientras le besaba.

Escorpio no respondió al beso. Al contrario, tomó a Camus y le obligó a ponerse de pie mientras él hacía lo propio.

"Tu te cerraste a mí y me sacaste de tu vida. Me llenaste de culpas y ahora me doy cuenta que me obligaste a hacer lo mismo. Mi amor por ti, se convirtió en servicio a la Diosa que tanto amas y que adorabas anteponer a mí." Dijo él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había reproches ni lamentaciones. "Creo que Jabu ya te enseñó donde queda la salida¿no?" Milo se dio vuelta caminando de regreso a su habitación. Dejando a Camus perplejo, de pie en la cocina.

Acuario quiso seguirle; pero el cosmos de Milo había formado una barrera alrededor del lugar. Veneno puro que Camus no supo cómo contra restar; por lo que tragándose su rabia y reconociéndose a sí mismo como artífice de todo, tuvo que marcharse.

Jabu no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la playa hasta que se detuvo allí después de mucho caminar. Se sentía sofocado por Acuario, quien se la pasaba todo el tiempo sin salir de la cabaña. Aún, si este pareciese dormido o meditabundo, Camus se la pasaba todo el tiempo evaluándolo; como si buscase algo en él que ni él mismo estaba seguro de tener.

Estaba cansado del escrutinio constante de su huésped. Jabu rió cuando se detuvo a pensar en ello. Hacía unos cuantos meses era otro caballero más; el del Unicornio; pero a Saori se le había metido la absurda idea de que él, debido a sus estrellas de nacimiento, debía ser el futuro Escorpión. Por ella, él lo había aceptado de inmediato, aún después de haberla escuchado discutir el asunto con el odioso de Seiya. Por un momento le picó la curiosidad en cuanto al asunto entre Saori y Milo. Hasta el momento, todos habían mencionado una supuesta rencilla, pero la verdad era que nadie estaba muy enterado al respecto.

Jabu miró al horizonte una vez más. La gama de colores frente a él cambiaba lentamente de un azul muy claro y casi sin nubes, a magentas, ocres y violetas unidos todos por un sinfín de nubes de igual color. Recordaba esos colores. Alguna vez fueron suyos, pero ya no. Aunque de manera leve, el rojo del Escorpión empezaba a hacerse parte suya. Al principio su reticencia ante el hecho no le permitió ver el cambio en sí mismo, ahora no le interesaba mucho qué o cómo ocurriese. Era tan real como que él estaba vivo y eso era suficiente. Milo nunca le había maltratado y hasta ahora, la exigencia que otrora creyó exagerada, sabía que era porque en las mismas palabras del otro Escorpión, él podía dar mucho más—'y los escorpiones nunca dan menos de lo que puede, Jabu'.

Sonrió. La voz de Milo resonó en su cabeza y le trajo recuerdos de todos esos meses que ya llevaba en Milos. Desde el primer momento, su Maestro había sido amable con él. Allá en el Santuario, todo iba bien hasta que llegó Camus al templo. Recordó a Milo y su cara de incertidumbre cuando sintieron el poderoso cosmos extenderse desde la entrada. Le había visto levantarse y salir del recinto privado, un tanto preocupado y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Luego, le había visto furioso. Jamás había sentido el temor que en ese momento.

Jamás había sentido tanta rabia como el día en que vio a Camus en la cabaña. Sabía que su molestia se debía a que se preocupaba en demasía por Milo. Además, le había prometido a Clytus que se encargaría de él y sabía demasiado bien que Milo no estaba en condiciones para recibir a Camus como su huésped. El cansancio que su maestro reflejaba era ya bastante notorio. Sería por eso que tal vez le importó muy poco que durmiera por casi dos días seguidos. Sabía que necesitaba ese momento para descansar. Pero de nuevo, Camus había llegado una vez más y esta vez no había querido marcharse.

No se dio cuenta que el tiempo corría rápido y menos aún que él se había adentrado en el agua más de lo que hubiese deseado en un principio. El agua resplandecía debido a los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en ella y le era imposible no notar los pequeños peces que se reunían alrededor de la playa y que incluso le hacían reír al rozarle con sus aletas. Pero lo siguiente que sintió no fue algo para reírse. Un grito de dolor que le hizo caer al agua y el buscar su tobillo pronto le hicieron regresar a la realidad y olvidarse de sus divagares.

Al mirarse, una masa algo transparente y babosa se había recogido alrededor de su tobillo. Buscó tomarla de manera que pudiera removerla fácilmente y al lograrlo y lanzarla lejos de él y hacia el mar, fue que pudo notar los hematomas y las heridas en su pierna. Eso no era lo peor. El dolor era por decir lo menos, insoportable y no pudo reprimir un nuevo grito que le hizo retorcerse.

Quiso moverse, pero le fue imposible. El dolor y el llanto le sobrevinieron aún sin que él lo deseara. Era demasiado fuerte. Lo único medianamente coherente que alcanzó a hacer, fue incendiar su cosmos. Necesitaba ayuda.

Rápidamente.

Milo había subido hacia su cuarto. Su cosmos se había esparcido por todo el lugar, llenándolo de veneno. Sabía que Camus no se atrevería a pasarlo. No por temor, sino porque tal vez algo en él le haría entender que no era bienvenido.

Así que había dormido dos días; pensó él mientras se duchaba. El agua recorría su cuerpo como si le reconociera de hace mucho; como un amante que se pega al cuerpo del otro buscando abrigo. Acuario seguía allí, afuera. Su cosmos le permitía saberlo al tocarlo todo y reclamarlo como suyo; sin embargo, a Camus le exigía que se fuera. No deseaba verle, mucho menos estar con él. Acuario ya había tenido su tiempo para sanar, pues bien, ahora lo tendría él. Esos dos días en que durmió sin darse cuenta, habían surtido más efecto en su cuerpo y su psiquis que todos los meses anteriores. Sentía que el descanso que ahora experimentaba, era solo el inicio de la paz que traería el estar tranquilo.

Buscó ropas limpias. Quiso llamar a Clytus para que le ayudara, pero al recordar que el hombre estaría en Santuario por unos días más le hizo desistir. El peine pasaba por su cabello dejándolo libre de enredos y sedoso, para luego él bajar su cabeza y revolcarlo de nuevo. Al levantarse, sintió como el aire entraba por sus pulmones y la fría cabellera tocaba su espalda. Pronto había buscado unos pantalones y una camiseta para, según sus planes, sentarse a leer toda esa tarde; pero el brillo rojo que pudo ver a lo lejos y el golpe psíquico que recibió su cosmos le hizo salir a toda prisa de la casa. Jabu estaba en alguna clase de peligro.

Al llegar al lugar a donde sus sentidos le habían llevado, encontró a Jabu arrastrándose tratando de llegar hasta la arena seca.

"¡Jabu!" El hombre gritó al acercarse y dejarse caer al lado del otro, buscando levantarlo entre sus brazos. El problema ahora era que al hacerlo, Jabu había caído desmayado a causa del dolor y la fiebre que lo aquejaba y no se enteró de nada.

Las noches siguientes habían sido algo críticas. Jabu había tenido mucha fiebre y por poco y Milo no logra controlarla. El ambiente que el mismo cosmos del Escorpión había creado, se torno de repente sanador.

El hombre mayor se la había pasado todo el tiempo de arriba a abajo de la casa, buscando compresas, agua caliente por momentos, fría por otros. Incluso llego un momento en que tuvo que buscar una palangana para usarla para recoger toda la sangre que tuvo que sacarle a Jabu de la pierna. El tener que desangrarle era un método algo rudimentario pero que pareciera estar surtiendo efecto.

Al fin, todo parecía estar controlado, pero al mirar por la ventana de la habitación se dio cuenta que ya casi había amanecido. Ya empezaba a envolver la pierna herida con vendajes y aunque los moretones se veían bastante desagradables, por el mismo color de ellos podía decir que ya no había peligro. Aunque el otro aún tuviera algo de fiebre.

Milo se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la cama. Desde allí podía verle y controlar cualquier movimiento que este hiciera. Afortunadamente todo estaba dentro de lo normal ahora y en silencio, agradeció a Atena por ello.

"Maestro…" la voz de Clytus le pareció un bálsamo para todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días. Le escuchó caminar hasta donde él se encontraba para luego sentir la mano del otro en su hombro.

"Ya se encuentra bien, creo." Respondió Milo, señalando otra silla para que el escudero se sentara.

"No has descansado lo suficiente…por qué—"

"No empieces a tratarme como a un bebé, mi fiel Clytus." El hombre sonrió cansinamente. Sabía que el otro le ofrecería irse a dormir, pero a dónde si Jabu reposaba en su cama. Claro que, algo se le ocurriría, por lo pronto sabía que podría hacer el intento por descansar un poco.

"Ve a su cuarto, yo me quedaré cuidándole y ya luego tu te encargarás de nuevo." La mirada que Milo le devolvió le hizo reír. "Vamos, Maestro, que hasta tu necesitas descansar, además, tu fiel Clytus ya está aquí para hacerse cargo."

Milo le sonrió de vuelta. Estiró el brazo y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo. "Es bueno verte¿sabes?"

"¿Has comido bien?" Preguntó el otro arreglando su cabello y sus ropas. Milo se dejó hacer.

"Camus estuvo aquí. Después que te fuiste yo dormí por varios días, por lo que me dijeron y él vino."

"¿Y?"

"Nada, tuvo que marcharse por donde llegó y punto. No quiero más enredos en mi vida, no—"

"¿Que nada te desequilibre, no?" Dijo el otro sonriendo.

"¿Cómo haces?" empezó Milo mientras el escudero le sacaba casi a rastras de la habitación.

"¿Cómo hago para qué, Maestro?"

"¿Para tratarme como si fuera un chiquillo algunas veces, y otras con tanta deferencia y que yo nunca me enoje?"

"Años de aguantarte, Maestro." Los dos rieron ante ese último comentario. Milo jamás se atrevería a reprocharle algo a Clytus, podía golpearle—de nuevo—y él nunca lo objetaría. A fin de cuentas, el joven se había ganado ese derecho a creces, después de tanto aguantarle. Por demás estaba que de niños habían sido compañeros de juego y que el anterior Santo de Escorpio se había encargado de que a pesar de las diferencias en sus rangos, ellos crecieran casi como hermanos. Finalmente, Milo se fue a descansar, seguro de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando el joven escudero se dio la vuelta para atender a Jabu, se dio cuenta que este había despertado y le sonrió.

"¿Cuánto hace que despertaste?"

"Lo suficiente."

"¿Lo suficiente para qué, Jabu?"

El joven no respondió. La verdad era que había recuperado su conciencia hacía ya algún tiempo y simplemente se había dedicado a descansar. En ese tiempo, había visto a Milo tratando de no dormirse, siempre al pendiente de él. Le había visto cambiarle las vendas, revisar que cada herida estuviera cerrando correctamente. Incluso le había cobijado un par de veces con la sábana, como si le preocupase que el calor fuera una molestia para él.

"¿Lo suficiente para qué, Jabu?" repitió Clytus.

"Para entender—"

Dejó la frase en el aire a conciencia. Sabía que cualquier otra cosa que dijera lo dejaría al descubierto y no estaba muy seguro de querer eso.

"Hace un momento, Milo te abrazó, Clytus; ¿es que acaso hay algo entre Ustedes?"

El hombre se acercó a la cama sentándose en la silla que antes ocupara Milo. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miró algo divertido por el comentario. Algo entre él y Milo, nunca. Siempre habían sido amigos, además de escudero y maestro y el respeto y cariño fraterno siempre habían predominado.

"¿Algo entre nosotros? Por supuesto que lo hay Jabu; Milo es mi Maestro a quien sirvo con honor y lealtad; si te refieres a algo más allá de esto, siento decepcionarte, no soy más que su amigo."

"Ahora entiendo por qué Camus se pone así cuando lo ve." Comenzó Jabu, "incluso me atrevería a decir que entiendo el por qué huyó de él cuando regresó a la vida." El joven no se atrevía a mirar al otro a la cara, sabiendo de antemano que ya estaba en evidencia.

"Dos escorpiones juntos están destinados a matarse entre ellos."

"Clytus… ¿pero qué dices!"

El hombre se quedó en silencio mientras le veía hacer gestos y cruzarse de brazos casi ofendido. Sabía lo que veía en Jabu porque ya lo había visto alguna vez en Milo. Y ahora, el otro se había pasado esos días allí cuidándole, lo cual sólo le había sido concedido a él mismo y a Camus alguna vez en su vida. De otra manera, sabía que Milo habría podido convocarle de inmediato aún en la distancia entre el Santuario y la Isla. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho.

"¿Y ahora también me ignoras!"

Sí, se dijo Clytus, todo era demasiado—evidente para poder negarlo.

"Claro que no, Jabu; te escucho con cuidado, eso es todo."

Después de varios días, todo parecía regresar haber regresado a la normalidad. Al menos así lo creyó Milo. Jabu se seguía recuperando progresivamente—aunque los entrenamientos hubieran sido los que sufrieran en realidad, ya que no podían llevarse a cabo. Sin embargo, los días pasaban tranquilamente. Camus no había vuelto a aparecerse por allí y era Clytus quien ahora estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de los dos a su cargo.

Nunca se habían tratado en malos términos, aunque ahora sí se evitaban de alguna manera. Ya no había largas conversaciones acerca del cosmos y de los deberes de un Santo. Ya no era común verles caminar por la arboleda hablando acerca de Atena o de Saori, quien a pesar de ser la misma persona, era tanto para Jabu como para Milo alguien totalmente diferente.

Y era Milo el más reticente a hablar con el otro. Jabu seguía siendo igual que siempre. Su sarcasmo e ironía se mantenían intactos, aunque ahora el brillo de sus ojos parecía haberse perdido un poco. Milo era algo más indiferente después que Clytus hubiese regresado y eso le era extraño. Jabu pudo notar que el hombre mayor se la pasaba metido en el salón meditando, lo cual le extrañaba debido a los problemas entre Atena y él. Jamás le había visto tan entregado a su adoración a la Diosa y esa situación era algo que él no estaba muy seguro de poder entender.

Clytus veía todo en silencio. Les veía acercarse y alejarse sin que ellos supieran responder ante la presencia del otro. Un día sin embargo, llegó a la Cabaña un emisario de Atena. La Diosa pedía la presencia de Milo y de acuerdo a sus instrucciones debía ser en la próxima luna, un par de días después. El escudero recibió el mensaje, compartiendo una simple y amena charla con el joven de Santuario, antes de ingresar a la vivienda y dirigirse a hablar con Milo. Ese día Jabu había decidido quedarse en la planta alta, leyendo un poco; ya había regresado a su propia habitación y al parecer todo iba mejor que bien.

"Milo", dijo el muchacho al entrar al cuarto. El olor a incienso llenaba el lugar y la única luz que había en él, las del fuego encendido en honor a Atena, permitían ver el perfil del Santo del Escorpión. Sus ojos cerrados y su expresión tranquila. Su pecho subía y bajaba armoniosamente; ante lo cual, Clytus sonrió débilmente; "Atena te requiere en Santuario; en dos días por lo que me ha dicho su emisario".

Milo no respondió. El hombre abrió los ojos mirando al otro detenidamente. Sabría Clytus lo que estaba pensando, se preguntaba. ¿Sabría él acaso de las dudas que llenaban su corazón y de la nueva esperanza que parecía llenarle ahora?

"Maestro…"

"No...Clytus…por favor," El siervo vio como su amo rompía su postura y buscaba acomodarse entre sus brazos, "necesito que hoy seas mi fortaleza".

Clytus abrió los brazos permitiéndole a Milo estar en medio de ellos. La espalda del Escorpión se asimiló perfectamente a su pecho. Su brazo izquierdo le rodeó al otro, mientras con su mano derecha, removía el cabello que caía por su rostro cubriéndole.

"Háblale a tu Clytus, Milo; aquí estoy para ti. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan consagrado a la Diosa."

"Tengo miedo, además…aún los pecadores como yo, necesitamos de alguien más fuerte que nosotros mismos" Fue todo lo que respondió antes que el silencio se apoderara de él. Sabía que estaba abriéndose de nuevo a muchas cosas. A sentir, a hablar, pero al buscar ponerse más cómodo en esos brazos protectores, Milo supo que con él siempre podía hablar. "¿Sabías que él no permitió que Camus se acercara a mí?"

"¿Quién es '_él'_, Milo?" Al no haber respuesta, Clytus continuó, "tienes miedo de permitirte sentir, de qué él pueda sentir algo por ti; Camus te ha dejado tan herido que ahora no te atreves a acercarte a alguien; menos a alguien que te ha tratado con respeto y afecto."

Milo se levantó de su refugio y le encaró sin poder decir nada; sabiendo que lo que el otro decía era cierto.

"Milo…"

"No quiero dañarlo. Me conozco, sé que en cuanto él vuelva a hablarme bien caeré de nuevo a sus pies. Por Atena, Clytus…" Milo cayó de nuevo en sus rodillas, "Si camus algún día regresa a mi vida, no sé cómo podría responder ante ello; lo he amado por años, casi he llorado sangre por esta historia de nosotros y ahora…"

"Llega Jabu y te llena lo que Camus jamás pudo."

"Siempre lo odiaste, Clytus."

"Nunca; sólo…nunca he soportado ver cómo te dejaba o cómo lo dejabas tú a él… ¿de qué te sorprendes, acaso crees que entre escuderos no hablamos? Siempre supe las consecuencias de su relación; por eso sé el por qué él no pudo regresar a ti. Su vergüenza y dolor eran muy grandes…y el tuyo, mi querido amigo, eran aún mayor…"

"¡Calla!"

"Y ahora te veo, Milo. Le miras y tu mirada es serena, no siento ninguna lucha interior en ti, te veo como eras antes de conocer a Acuario y creo que si de verdad tu corazón está despertando, deberías darte una oportunidad."

"No quiero dañarlo…no quiero llenarme de falsas ilusiones…no quiero—"

"¿Sufrir? Sufrir cuando se ama es inevitable, Milo."

"¡Tu qué sabes!"

"Demasiado." Dijo él casi en un susurro.

"¿Acaso mi opinión en este asunto, no cuenta¿O es que aquí se decide la vida de los demás sin que éstos se enteren?" Jabu habló de forma pausada y tranquila. Milo y Clytus se pusieron de pie de inmediato, limpiando las pocas lágrimas que habían empezado a bajar por sus mejillas.

"Deberías preocuparte por tus asuntos, Jabu; no por los de otros."

"Si estoy en tu conversación, eso la hace mi asunto." Respondió él mientras terminaba de cruzar la puerta hacia el interior de la habitación.

"¿Pero…?"

"Además, fui yo quien le impidió a Camus llegar a ti, definitivamente es mi asunto."

En silencio, Clytus salió del lugar dejándolos solos para que hablaran.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Milo se había ido cerca de la ventana. Era una manía que tenía. Esquivar a las personas que le atrapaban en una situación comprometedora y quedarse en silencio, buscando librarse de la misma.

Jabu por su parte se había quedado en la puerta del lugar cerrándola tras de sí. Clytus había salido y por lo menos, este era el momento que por días él había buscado. Necesitaba aclararse para poder saber qué camino tomar. No quería continuar jugando al gato y al ratón; mucho menos con el hombre que estaba mostrándole su camino al servicio de Saori.

El muchacho caminó hasta donde estaba el otro. Milo le sintió caminar y escuchó sus pasos; a lo lejos también pudo ver a Clytus que se alejaba del lugar y aparentemente hacia la playa; por lo que ahora estaba seguro se encontraban solos. No supo qué decir en el momento en que Jabu estuvo a su altura. Al girarse para mirarle, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en la ventana y verle detenidamente.

"No debías haber escuchado esta conversación…no—"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego, Milo?"

El hombre se le quedó mirando nuevamente. Jabu lucía tan seguro de sí mismo—tan—diferente a él, que por unos momentos, toda su propia confianza le abandonó.

"No…no sé de qué hablas, Jabu." Le dijo, buscando levantarse de donde se encontraba sentado, pero el otro le impedía moverse más; hasta que finalmente le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

"Tu…" comenzó Jabu pasando el dorso de su mano por el rostro de Milo, a lo que este respondió cerrando los ojos; buscando el contacto con la mano, "…eres hermoso, Milo."

"Yo, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo y arrastrarte conmigo." Confesó Milo, esta vez mirándole a los ojos; sin saber entender la mirada que Jabu le devolvía.

"Yo quiero sentir, saber qué es eso que hace que Camus se comporte como un chiquillo al estar contigo…quiero que me enseñes, Maestro." Al decir esas palabras, algo en Milo se despertó que quiso hacer que corriera del lugar. Olvidarse de todo y de todos; alejarse a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarle y donde él pudiera sentirse bien. Pero no fue hasta que Jabu se posicionó encima de sus piernas y le abrazó, acercándose hasta el punto de tocar sus labios, que Milo sintió que no tenía que irse a ningún lado; pues ya estaba en ese lugar.

"Y si no funciona, Jabu?"

"Entonces, los dos seguiremos siendo aprendiz y maestro, porque habremos sobrevivido al veneno del otro y continuaremos con nuestras vidas."

Milo asintió antes de atraerlo contra su cuerpo, besándolo con desenfreno. El toque de los labios y de las pieles fue el detonante para desatar lo que ambos habían tenido represado por mucho tiempo. Era la necesidad del toque del otro. De sentir las emociones que el otro no se preocupaba por ocultar más.

Jabu le tomó de la mano, llevándolo por toda la cabaña hasta el cuarto en que él hubiera dormido hasta hace poco. Milo le siguió, observando cada movimiento suyo. La cadencia con la cual se movía. El leve meneo del cabello castaño del otro, que cada vez estaba más largo parecía hipnotizarle pues se sentía al punto de no saber que estaba haciendo en realidad.

En el cuarto, Jabu se abrazó a él, siendo un poco más bajo que Milo se permitió recorrer su espalda con sus manos, pero esta vez no se detuvo al inicio de la cadera; todo lo contrario. Siguió su camino libremente mientras el otro se dedicaba a jugar con su cuello sin tropiezos.

No hubo un momento de descanso para ellos. Jabu se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de Milo. Reconociendo cada parte de él. Aprendiendo qué le gustaba a éste que le hicieran, o cómo le tocaran. El joven le observó cada vez que se estremecía con un toque o un beso suyo, memorizando los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo. Milo por su parte disfrutó cada caricia que le fue ofrecida, sin reprimir sus sentimientos. Jadeó y gimió cuando así lo sintió. Incluso tomó a Jabu del cabello, imponiendo el ritmo para que el otro le tomara. Esa noche había cedido ante su aprendiz, más que lo hubiera en años anteriores con alguien más.

No supo reprimirse cuando Jabu entró en él. Esa era su noche, le permitiría tomarle así…que impusiera él el ritmo. Bailaría la danza que él deseara. Porque sabía que se estaba enamorando y que estaba perdido.

Jabu disfrutó la entrega de Milo como nunca había disfrutado nada. Se estaba jugando el todo por el todo con él. Sabía que en ese momento, el Escorpión estaba a su merced y que lo hacía todo voluntariamente. Igual que él. Se olvidó del mundo enteró. De aquellos que le habían menospreciado. De Saori y sus compañeros de bronce. Aquí estaba él, aprendiz de un Santo Dorado, amando y siendo amado por su Maestro. Y se permitió ser feliz.

Milo no estaba seguro de sus emociones. Eran demasiado fuertes. Pese a que había amado intensamente antes, jamás se había sentido de esta manera, por lo menos, y era algo que le agradaba, se sentía seguro. Por cuánto tiempo era algo que en realidad no sabía. Sus instintos, sus experiencias le habían enseñado que tarde o temprano todos se iban.

Nadie había querido quedarse nunca a su lado y tal vez nadie lo haría jamás. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con Jabu? Sin embargo, estaba decidido a hacer lo que su sentir le indicara y por lo pronto, sabía que no se había equivocado.

"¿Por qué?"

La voz de Jabu hizo que el hombre regresara de su ensueño. Llevaban ya muchas horas al lado del otro. En ocasiones, se besaban dulcemente. Otras, se quedaban mirándose interminablemente para luego echarse a reír sin parar. Milo ya no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho tal cosa. Jabu—jamás se lo había permitido a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"Me dejaste que te tomara…siempre pensé que sería digamos…diferente."

"¿Diferente¿Siempre pensaste¿Es acaso llevabas planeando 'esto'?" LA voz de Milo sonaba jocosa, por lo que Jabu terminó arrugando el rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama algo molesto. Parecía que nunca se acostumbraría a las bromas de su 'Maestro'. "Jabu…mírame…"

El otro se quedó helado escuchando la melosa voz del otro. Lo que había ocurrido había abierto una brecha muy grande entre ellos. Era algo que los unía íntimamente, como personas, como aprendiz y maestro, como amantes. Era también algo que les separaba, porque si algún día todo terminara, no habría forma en que pudieran mirarse de nuevo a los ojos con honestidad; estarían heridos y ese dolor, para ambos sería intolerable.

"Jabu, mírame por favor."

Finalmente el joven accedió encontrándose con la mirada más dulce que hubiera visto en su vida. Nadie le había mirado jamás con tanto sentimiento y eso le produjo pánico en extremo. Sabía que si seguía contemplando esos ojos color turquesa, se perdería en ellos y jamás saldría de allí. Pediría la condena eterna solo porque siempre le miraran.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué sentiste hace un rato?"

La pregunta tomó a Jabu por sorpresa. No supo cómo contestarla y menos en qué momento Milo se había acomodado para obligarle a girarse del todo y mirarle a la cara.

"Dime, por favor."

"Yo…" el muchacho dudó al hablar. Quería decir lo correcto. Incluso, lo que el otro tal vez esperara que él dijera, "…sentí…que sería una dulce muerte el morir entre tus brazos…"

Milo sonrió ante la respuesta de Jabu. Muerte—era cierto, se moría cada que se entregaba a otra persona. Él mismo lo había sentido muchas veces antes. Ahora—

"Esa es mi promesa, la única que puedo darte, Jabu."

El joven abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle hablar. Su promesa. No habían dicho mucho mientras estaban juntos. Solo se habían dedicado a prodigarse lo que sentían. Milo le había permitido llevar las riendas. Esa era su promesa de que lo suyo era honesto, de que su preocupación era sincera. De que en realidad podía sentir algo por él.

"Nunca nadie se atrevió a tocarme como tú lo hiciste. Sí, ya sé que no es algo que debamos hablar ahora, pero…incluso Camus no lo hizo. Siempre esperaba a que yo llegara por él. A que le tomara entre mis brazos y le hiciera mío. Me rompí el alma intentando que él pudiese ver en mi más allá…pero no fue posible. Esta noche, cuando me hablaste de la manera en que lo hiciste…me di cuenta que no estaba solo en este sentimiento. Que si me decidía a amarte, tal vez tú también me amarías…Esta es mi promesa de que creo en ti, Jabu. Sin importar lo que pase en el futuro."

Jabu estiró su mano hasta el rostro del otro, acunándola. Milo por su parte, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia. Atesorando ese momento entre ellos. No habría mentiras ni malos entendidos desde un comienzo. Además, lo que había ocurrido también era su propia promesa.

"Lo que siento por ti, Milo…"

"Yo también lo siento, Jabu." Respondió besando su la palma de su mano aún contra su rostro. Se incorporó finalmente. Jabu pudo notar como la mirada de Milo era ahora diferente. No había el dejo de casi tristeza de hacía un rato, sino por el contrario, parecía—no, se sentía ante un predador en plena caza. Milo se fue acomodando en frente suyo para luego hacerle caer sobre la enorme cama. El joven sintió que aunque lo deseara no podría escapar de lo que se avecinaba. Y él estaba esperando tanto por ello que se limitó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto los labios de Milo tocaron su cuello.

"Siénteme, Jabu. Quiero que comprendas lo que eres para mí."

Jabu solo pudo asentir a la vez que emitía un leve jadeo. Los labios de Milo parecían querer quemarlo; al igual que sus manos al arrebatar las sábanas que le habían semi cubierto hasta el momento. Cada caricia prodigada tocó los puntos correctos ante los cuáles él reaccionaría. El Escorpión era un experto; justo como se decía en el Santuario, pero estaba seguro que nadie le había visto como en ese momento. Nadie, excepto quizás—él.

Llegó un momento, cuando Milo le tomó en su boca en que tuvo que aferrarse a la cama para evitar morir allí mismo a causa de las sensaciones que le abrasaban.

"¿Qué…" empezó a decir entre jadeos, "sentiste tu hace un rato, Milo?"

Escorpio se detuvo y se movió de nuevo, acomodándose esta ve entre sus piernas, sin decir nada todavía. Al entrar en él, Jabu gritó a causa de las emociones que le recorrían el alma y las sensaciones que hacían lo propio con su cuerpo. Milo le levantó, sentándose mejor en sus piernas para soportar el peso del otro y poder besarlo mientras estaba dentro de él.

"Sentí que había muerto, para renacer de nuevo en ti." Fue lo último que Milo dijo antes de besarle, por el resto de la noche.

"Milo, recuerda que la Diosa te espera mañana."

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Clytus. Todo iba tan bien según él. La noche había sido perfecta de principio a fin. Aún cuando había solo dormido un par de horas. Se sentía pletórico ante lo vivido. Las palabras no habían sido dichas en vano. Todo, había sido simplemente perfecto.

Hasta que vio la mirada que Jabu le lanzó desde la entrada de la cocina.

"Ya lo sé, 'Mamá'. Ya lo sé" Se limitó a recibir el plato de comida que le era ofrecido, mientras los otros dos tomaban asiento uno a cada lado suyo. No se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de ellos, por lo que retiró el cabello de su rostro y en silencio tomó el primer bocado.

"¿Ir a ver a Saori¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?" La fría voz le tocó el fondo de lo que era. Milo no deseaba que fuera así. No esa mañana; podría ser cualquier otra mañana menos esa. Bufó ante el comentario, determinado a seguir comiendo.  
"A ver Clytus¿será que tú puedes responderme?"

El joven escudero se sintió de pronto en medio de una batalla campal en la cual sólo él saldría mal librado. Si conocía bien las respuestas de los 'alacranes' –como les llamaba para sí solamente—sabía que todo lo arreglarían escaleras arriba; a solas; y logrando su cometido.

"Jabu, no lo hagas—"

"¿Por qué no¡¿A ver! Tu no piensas responderme y es obvio que él ya tomó tu parte." Dijo exaltado antes de golpear la mesa con furia.

"¡No te dije nada porque no pienso ir! Ahora siéntate y termina tu desayuno en paz, Clytus se esforzó en hacerlo, así que debemos responder a ello apropiadamente."

En la respuesta de Milo y su sorpresa, Jabu reconoció en él al Maestro. Al amigo de Clytus que actuaba en su defensa. A un amante ofendido por la desconfianza del otro.

"Lo siento, Clytus."

El joven escudero le sonrió aún temeroso ante la reacción de Milo. Era sabido por todos en Santuario que Clytus era intocable. Que quien se atreviera a menospreciarle o tratarle de mala manera tendría que aguantarse luego a Milo reprochando y quien sabe haciendo qué más. Pero—También era sabido que Milo jamás le había hablado así a nadie, ni a Camus ni a nadie más. Sin embargo, lo hacía ahora con Jabu, por quien Clytus sabía Milo sentía demasiado.

"Milo¿por qué?" Preguntó el hombre sin estar seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Incluso con miedo por haber preguntado estando Jabu aún presente.

"Porque eres mi amigo, mi familia; porque más que el escudero de Escorpio eres parte de esta Casa consagrada a Atena." Milo respondió mientras dejaba caer la cuchara sobre su plato. Puso su mano en su hombro, reafirmando lo que decía, luego se giró para tomar a Jabu de la mano, "este hombre, Jabu; ha salvado mi alma tantas veces que se la tengo en prenda. Perdóname si te ofendí con mis palabras, pero por él daría mi vida." Llevó la mano a sus labios besándola. Cerrando los ojos para hacer la sensación más duradera.

"Yo lo siento, Milo." Dijo acercándose para besar su mano que aún no dejaba la suya, "es solo que no entiendo por qué no me mencionaste nada y tus palabras ayer…"

"Jabu…" Milo suspiró. El hombre a su lado era tan testarudo como él mismo. No lo culpaba. Si la noche anterior había escuchado su conversación con Clytus, entonces también había escuchado cuan aterrado estaba de volverse a encontrar a Camus en su camino, "hablaremos de eso luego¿te parece?" El joven asintió aunque no muy convencido.

Milo suspiró derrotado dejando caer su cabeza a sabiendas que de esta no se libraría. Ahora entendía por lo que otros habían tenido que pasar al haberse metido con él, un Escorpión tan intransigente como el que tenía al frente.

"Muy bien Ustedes dos, escúchenme esto y no pienso discutir más al respecto. No pienso ir a la reunión porque no deseo ver a Atena. Ella me llama porque es su deber; estoy seguro que tampoco desea verme."

"¿No estás huyendo?" preguntó Clytus.

"¿De qué podría estar huyendo, amigo mío?"

"De verte con Camus." Respondió Jabu, mirándole fijamente.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"¿Entonces¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez, Milo?"

Jabu le hablaba con rabia, con un apasionamiento que no le era desconocido. Habían entrado al salón de la Diosa a donde Clytus les había seguido y se había quedado en la puerta viéndolos.

"¡Pues…porque no hay nada que decir, Jabu!"

"Sí lo hay, Escorpio." Respondió Clytus desde la puerta. "Es hora que él sepa lo que ocurrió entre Atena y tu. Y es hora también de que tu arregles eso, pues ya es Jabu quien hace parte de tu vida; no Camus."

Milo le miró con rabia. De no haber sido Clytus quien le hablara de esa manera de seguro ya tendría roto todo el cuerpo. Pero se limitó a darles la espalda, llevando sus manos a su cabello y removiéndolo con violencia. Jabu le miraba atónito, sin saber qué decir en una situación así. Era visto que había mucho que él aún desconocía, pero—era mejor saberlo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Resulta, Jabu, que mi Maestro que tienes aquí en frente tuyo, se opuso a la Diosa cuando ésta decidió traer a la vida a los Santos que habían caído durante las guerras anteriores. Ella lo había hecho con un pequeño grupo primero, entre los que estaba Milo, pero ella les quería a todos aquí de nuevo—"

"Eso no es cierto, Clytus," respondió Milo aún sin mirarles, "ella solo deseaba a uno, por eso me opuse a ella."

"¿Seiya?"

Milo asintió sin moverse de su lugar. Su postura había cambiado. Ahora se encontraba sentado, su espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes. Una de sus piernas subía hasta su pecho y él la abrazaba. No era justo, se decía. Ese día tenía que haber sido diferente. No debía ser para hablar de cosas que debían quedar en el pasado que él estaba ahora tan decidido a dejar atrás.

"Era una niña engreída revestida con el poder de una Diosa y en su capricho quería traerlo a él de nuevo y con él, vendrían todos los demás—"

"Milo…no puedo creer que aún te duela eso." Clytus terminó de entrar al salón y se dirigió directamente hacia el hombre; haciendo que levantara la cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos.

Jabu por su parte se quedó en silencio. Para él todo era muy confuso. Incluso si antes era todo debido a Camus, no entendía por qué ahora Milo rehuía un encuentro con Atena. Además, Camus no debería ser un problema. Él ya no estaba en la vida de Milo; todo lo contrario, era él, Jabu quien era su compañero ahora—lo único en lo que podía pensar era en eso. Finalmente se sentó al lado de Milo; dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

"Y entonces… ¿tu problema era que Camus regresaría también?" preguntó el joven.

Milo le miró sorprendido—pero entendió lo que decía. Clytus lo hizo a la vez y al ver como ellos necesitaban ese momento, decidió marcharse; no sin antes aconsejarle a Milo que se sacara todo ese asunto de su pecho para que el otro pudiera verle como en realidad era.

"No, Jabu. Ese no era mi problema...en un principio. Mi problema era Atena." Escorpio se removió de su lugar y se sentó en frente de Jabu, haciendo que este le mirara. "Antes que ser un hombre, soy un Santo al servicio de mi Diosa, Jabu. Yo no podía comprender que ella estuviera haciendo todo esto por egoísmo. Además, ella no deseaba traer a los demás en realidad. Solo a Seiya. Cuando me enfrenté a ella, fui yo quien le exigí que los trajera a todos, no a unos cuantos. No a él solo.

'_Pero Milo, lo amo¿cómo no puedes entenderlo? Tu entre todos, deberías hacerlo' _

'_Atena…trae a los demás entonces…' _

' _¡Escorpión egoísta¡Lo que deseas es que traiga a Camus también!' _

'_Por supuesto, Atena. Lo amo¿cómo no puedes entenderlo?'_

"Mi dolor era por mi Diosa que no escuchaba a los que la necesitaban. Terra seguía sangrando y ella solo estaba por Pegaso. Sí, yo le exigí que le trajera a la vida también. Y ella para vengarse de mí lo hizo. Pero él regresó odiándome y eso fue algo que yo no supe manejar. Luego, la carga sobre mis hombros no solo era saber la realidad sobre ella, sobre sus supuestas buenas intenciones para con nosotros. También lo era el saber que Camus había regresado y me había rechazado.

"La primera vez en que Camus en realidad se dignó a hablarme fue aquel día en mi templo, cuando te fue dicho que debías ser mi aprendiz. Mi relación con Atena ya no existía y esas dos cosas no puedo perdonárselas. Por eso, cuando te asignaron a mi, lo vi como la mejor manera para poder largarme de Santuario, y acepté gustoso."

"Milo…hermoso Milo…no me trates como a un chiquillo. Te mueres por regresar a Santuario; por verle y estar a su lado…lo dijiste ayer…te escuché…"

"Hasta ese momento, no me habías aceptado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de hablarte de mis sentimientos…"

"No me mientas…por favor…"

"¿De verdad crees que lo he hecho?"

Jabu meneó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Milo fijamente. Las últimas palabras que éste había dicho, habían salido de sus labios con tanto dolor que se abrazó a él con furia.

"Dime¿de verdad crees que te he mentido?"

"No."

Escorpio buscó el rostro del otro y lo tomó entre sus manos, para besarlo seguidamente. Los hombres se aferraron al otro solo para encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas y la tranquilidad para sus miedos.

"Quiero que vayas al Santuario, Milo."

"Jabu, no…"

"Sí, irás y yo estaré a tu lado. Yo no soy Camus para dañarte, ni soy cualquiera de los otros que se hayan alejado de ti antes. Sé lo que siento por ti, y lo que tú sientes por mí. Y yo no pienso irme a ningún lado, Milo. Esa es mi respuesta a tu promesa."

El hombre mayor se quedó en silencio viéndole. Sus peores miedos se encontraron de nuevo en su pecho y él sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y como una sensación de alivio enorme se apoderó de él y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Te amo, Jabu de Escorpio." Susurró Milo contra sus labios antes de besarle y tenderlo en el suelo, ante la estatua de la Diosa que sin saberlo les había unido. Hacía muchísimo que no decía esas palabras, pero eran la única verdad que ahora habitaba en él. Ese día volvieron se entregaron el uno al otro tantas veces como sus cuerpos se los permitieron. Justo a tiempo para regresar a Santuario.

Clytus se aseguró que cada uno vistiera con los atuendos adecuados para la ocasión. Milo vestía una túnica hecha de fino lino, era blanca y prístina y le quedaba ajustada, justo como el protocolo lo exigía. No más arriba de la mitad del muslo, ni más abajo de la rodilla. Ese día no debían llevar su armadura. Una estola cruzaba su pecho. Un Escorpión de color rojo escarlata había sido bordado justo en la mitad de ella, de manera que este sobresaliera en medio de la blancura.

Jabu le miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Iba con una vestimenta casi igual de no ser por el color de la suya que por cuestiones de rango no era tan blanca. Pero eso a él no le importaba mucho. Nunca tuvo mayores pretensiones. Él mismo cuando había aceptado ser entrenado por Milo, jamás pensó que su relación con el Santo llegaría a donde estaba ahora. Todo lo contrario, pensó que no se aguantarían y terminarían matándose un día, tal como Clytus lo había dicho hacía unos días.

Ellos se estaban matando sí, pero de otra manera. Se estaban metiendo en el otro muy profundo. En menos de dos días habían sufrido muchos altos y bajos que pondrían en peligro cualquier relación. El asunto ahora era que al regresar al Santuario Milo y él mismo tendrían que enfrentarse a Camus. Una relación que duró más de dos días. Y que él sabía todavía afectaba a Milo.

"Estamos listos, Jabu." El escudero le habló a la vez que posaba su mano en el hombro del otro, para terminar de acomodar la vestimenta de él. "Vamos a ver qué puede hacerse con ese cabello, Jovencito…parece que nunca se quedará en su lugar."

"Déjalo, Clytus; a mi me gusta como le luce." Respondió Milo sonriendo.

"Milo, puede gustarte y todo lo que desees, pero en este momento las órdenes las doy yo; así que espero que no se te ocurra soltar el tuyo."

"Vaya, parece que ya me entero de quién manda en este hogar." Dijo Jabu mientras fruncía el ceño ante los cuidadosos intentos de Clytus por arreglar su cabello. "Déjalo ya, no hay forma de que puedas arreglarlo." Sonrío al ver que el otro se daba por vencido.

El joven Escorpión se giró para mirar a Milo que aún no se acercaba a ellos. Verle, era de lo más hermoso que jamás hubiese disfrutado. Por meses le había visto extenuarse entrenando, meditando; sin embargo ahora, la paz que le cubría le parecía más atractiva y dulce que nada que hubiese visto en su vida. Escorpio se había quedado de pie frente a la estatua, mientras tomaba un poco de incienso y lo hacía arder en frente de Atena. Oraba porque todo saliera bien. Porque su reunión con la Diosa no fuera peor de lo que podría ser y porque nadie fuera a oponerse a él por lo de Jabu.

Sería algo que no sabría cómo manejar, de eso estaba seguro.

Los tres hombres salieron de la cabaña y tomaron el camino hacia el mar. Antes de alejarse mucho de allí, Jabu tomó a Milo del brazo obligándolo a que se quedaran atrás; Clytus siguió su camino sin percatarse siquiera.

"¿Qué pasará ahora?"

"Iremos y regresaremos, eso pasará, Jabu."

"Por un momento, no quisiera irme, aquí…en este lugar tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas."

"No tiene por qué terminar. Sea aquí, sea en otro lado. Todo estará bien. Mientras estés conmigo, todo lo estará." Milo le besó finalmente, riendo mientras hacía un comentario sobre Clytus queriendo matarlo por haberle desordenado el cabello. Rieron. Se apresuraron en el camino alcanzando al escudero que les esperaba cerca al mar ya.

Milo se despidió de la Isla y les tomó del brazo, elevando su cosmos hasta el infinito. Lo siguiente que supieron era que se encontraban en la Casa de Escorpio en el Santuario de Grecia.

Once de los doce Santos de Atena ya se encontraban en el salón. Todos vestían igual a Milo, con la diferencia de que en sus pechos en lugar de un Escorpión sagrado; iba el símbolo de cada uno de ellos. Los poco aprendices que habían allí, estaban igual que Jabu; por lo que podía decirse que la ceremonia a llevarse a cabo sería tan formal como les había sido informado. De nuevo, Clytus se encontraba apurando a su Maestro y al Aprendiz. No deseaba que llegaran retrasados bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Finalmente, les había obligado a subir las escaleras que llevaban al Templo de Atena. Milo y Jabu hablaban amigablemente, cuidándose de dar muestras de un trato más especial. No estaban dispuestos a ocultarse de nadie, pero consideraban que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Luego; por ahora jugarían a la charada que debían cumplir.

Pulcramente vestidos y sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar; los Señores de la Casa de Escorpio entraron finalmente al salón; ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que ya les daban por ausentes esa noche.

"Vaya, si es que te has dignado a aparecer, amigo Milo." La voz de Afrodita resonó el lugar, y los pocos que no se habían percatado de la presencia de los dos hombres, lo hicieron indefectiblemente. Jabu decidió quedarse unos pasos atrás de Milo, buscando un lugar entre aquellos que como él, era Aprendices.

"De haber sabido que me esperabas tan afectuosamente, habría regresado antes, Dite." Milo sonrió, abriendo los brazos para saludar a su compañero, "hermoso como siempre¿verdad?"

Afrodita sonrió a su vez, mostrándose afable ante el comentario. Se tomó el derecho de quedarse al lado de Escorpio por los momentos siguientes a que Atena apareciera. Milo saludó a todos con cortesía y deferencia. Incluso a Acuario quien se limitó a mirarle y asentir levemente.

Lejos de él, Jabu se había reencontrado con los demás antiguos Santos de Bronce. Todos le miraban sorprendidos por su cambio. Su actitud que otrora fuera interpretada como servil era muy distinta ahora. Un aura de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo le rodeaba. Tal era su cambio que el mismo Seiya tuvo que reconocer que esa noche, no encontraba como mofarse de él.

Jabu se limitó a responder con cortesía; recordando cada palabra dada por Clytus. Maldiciendo por lo bajo a Seiya porque aunque fuera sin saberlo, él era el responsable del desasosiego por el que estaba pasando en el momento.

"Buenas noches a todos, mis fieles Santos."

La voz de Atena resonó en el lugar, y ante ella todos se hincaron, bajando también sus cabezas en señal de respeto. Al levantarse, uno a uno fueron tomando su lugar alrededor de la mujer que había perdido ya los dejos de juventud que tuviera alguna vez.

Milo notó desde su lugar, que su Diosa, que también era humana; sufría. Era un dolor muy profundo que él reconoció de inmediato. Esos mismos ojos cansinos que veía ahora, los había visto muchas veces ya frente al espejo de su baño. Se negó a la idea de sentir lástima por ella; aunque no pudo evitar que la compasión lo embargara.

'_Tu entre todos, deberías hacerlo' _

"Lo hago, Señora Mía." Susurró mientras se sentaba.

Les habían enviado fuera del lugar y no lo comprendían. ¿Para qué entonces tanto protocolo, si no estarían en la reunión? Uno a uno, cada aprendiz fue retirado del Templo y enviado al propio. Frustrados, la mayoría de los chicos había decidido tomar otro camino y reunirse en el Coliseo. Tal vez podrían pasarse el rato allí departiendo hablando de las experiencias de los últimos meses. Jabu por su parte decidió no hacerlo. Sentía el alma en vilo de solo imaginar que Milo estaba en el mismo lugar con Camus. No podía alejar de su ser la zozobra de no saber lo que ocurría allá arriba. Clytus no se encontraba y sus pocas esperanzas de tener una conversación civilizada se esfumaron ante ese hecho.

Notó al entrar que el Templo se encontraba exacto a cuando él lo hubiera dejado. Solo había pasado un rato allí; Milo se lo había llevado para la Isla casi de inmediato; pero él recordaba muy bien lo que había visto en su interior. Escorpio era un devorador de libros. Disfrutaba de la lectura casi tanto como de entrenar. Alrededor suyo había varios estantes llenos éstos en varios idiomas, aunque el predominante fuese el griego.

Todo estaba organizado, incluso, se detuvo a pensar que de manera bastante particular. Quien se fijara se encontraría con que el lomo de cada libro se leía hacía la misma dirección siempre y que el tamaño iba en forma descendente de izquierda a derecha. Sonrió. Era igual en la Isla; pero con los rollos y pergaminos.

A pesar del cuidado con el que Clytus le había vestido, él fue removiendo cada prenda de su cuerpo. La estola cayó en algún lugar que no se preocupó por memorizar. Hizo lo propio con la túnica quedando desnudo en el oscuro lugar. Sin detenerse a considerarlo, buscó la entrada a la puerta del cuarto de Milo y se detuvo allí, sin atreverse a entrar. No deseaba sentirse como si allanara un lugar que no era el suyo. Aunque técnicamente sí lo fuera.

Eran los recuerdos lo que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro lo que no le dejaba avanzar. El solo pensar que por allí había pasado Camus era algo que no le agradaba. Sabía que podían ser celos lo que sentía; es más, estaba seguro de ello. Pero¿sería caso tan absurdo si así fuera? Respiró profundo, dejando su cabeza caer sobre su brazo que se apoyaba en la puerta del lugar. Se decidió, dando el paso que necesitaba para poder superar sus medios.

De pronto no le importó quien hubiese pasado antes por allí; solo que el futuro de Milo era él quien figuraba. Había decidido creerle y por el momento era eso lo que importaba.

Tan pronto como había comenzado la reunión, ésta había terminado. Atena había sido muy parca con sus palabras limitándose a hablarles acerca del plazo de los entrenamientos. De la necesidad de que aquellos Santos sin aprendiz buscaran y eligieran uno que fuera digno. De la responsabilidad que tenían con el lugar y de la necesidad que este tenía de ellos.

Contrario a otras épocas, no hubo momentos de jocosidad que vivir ni hubo una fiesta para celebrar después. Cada que le preguntaban al respecto, Milo tuvo que responder que no había tal. Que se le había informado con muy poco tiempo de antelación y que los encargados de su comité habían estado muy ocupados en la Isla; así le restaba importancia al asunto.

Cada Maestro se retiró presuroso del Templo. Escorpio se quedó de último; buscando un momento con Atena. Camus casi sale a la vez, pero decidió quedarse a ver qué era lo que Milo podría querer con la Diosa. Era bien sabido que sus relaciones eran muy distantes últimamente. Además, su curiosidad parecía ser más grande que otra cosa.

Cuando Atena notó que su presencia se quedaba, se giró para mirarle. Podía sentir el cosmos de Milo tocando el suyo de manera algo descarada; podría casi decir que era desafiante, pero en ningún momento creyó que él podría hacer algo en su contra, al contrario, conocía muy bien ese cosmos. Se había opuesto al suyo mucho tiempo atrás. Ella misma le había llevado al límite del dolor.

Ahora, Atena le miraba con tristeza. Los papeles habían cambiado. La impetuosidad ya no era suya y el dolor ya no era de Milo.

"Si lo que quieres escuchar es una disculpa, Milo—"

"No, quiero saber que estás bien. Eso es todo."

La mujer le miró sorprendida ante la honestidad de sus palabras. Le causó mayor impresión el reconocer que no había rencor en ellas, ni un deseo oculto por dañarle o reprocharle nada. Sin importar lo que hubiera ocurrido, él estaba allí. Había aceptado. Atena ni siquiera podía recordar ahora cómo había sido todo antes que él se marchara a Milos. Había tanto que sentía querer decirle, pero que no se atrevía.

"Milo…" ella dio el primer paso hacia él, a lo cual el hombre respondió. Se habían hecho tanto daño durante esos meses anteriores. Incluso, le había maldito.

'_Regresará sí, pero no será tuyo de nuevo. ¡Va a rechazarte porque serás tu quien le traiga de regreso, Escorpión!'_

Las palabras no se formaban en sus labios. Atena quiso decirlas. Quiso pedirle que se olvidara de las ofensas que le había brindado, pero su orgullo fue más grande que su arrepentimiento.

Milo sin embargo, caminó hasta donde la mujer estaba y se hincó de nuevo ante ella. La Diosa se quedó observándolo sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. "Perdóname, mi Señora." La voz salió de sus labios sin rencores. No había reproches en ella, solo el deseo de reconciliarse con lo que siempre había creído y que había sido su guía por años. Él, el Santo más jovial e incluso dirían algunos, irresponsable, era también el más devoto a ella.

Atena cayó de rodillas a su vez. Solamente Milo había conocido su sufrimiento. Nadie más que él, había sido testigo de las noches en vela buscando encontrar el alma de Seiya para poder traerla de regreso. Él había su compañero todos esos meses. Él había soportado sus malcriadeces—y bofetones, producto de la impotencia.

"Oh, Milo…mi fiel Milo…" la mujer se abrazó al hombre, quien en un movimiento instintivo abrió sus brazos para tomarla en ellos. Era una chiquilla después de todo. El Santo buscó calmarla, pues ella lloraba descontrolada, "Tenías razón…siempre la tuviste."

"Tu también mi Señora. Todo el tiempo."

Una Diosa y un Santo se sentaron el uno frente al otro en una noche al final del verano para limpiar sus culpas. Las ofensas profesadas; los silencios permitidos. El daño que había sido impartido fue perdonado y olvidado. Ante su Santo, una Diosa reconoció que aún ella era humana, pues su corazón lo era. Y amaba y sentía como cualquier otro.

Ante su Diosa, un Santo expuso su corazón de nuevo, mostrándole que a pesar de sus miedos se había decidido a seguir adelante. Que no había importado que ella se hubiese opuesto; él había seguido su corazón y había encontrado lo que necesitaba para poder continuar. Milo le habló de cada cosa que hubiera ocurrido en su vida. De Jabu; de sus momentos meditando, cuando la había encontrado en su ser de nuevo.

"Mereces ser feliz, Escorpio."

"Nunca es bueno cuando me llamas así, Atena. Siempre pasa algo malo." La Diosa sonrió de nuevo mientras secaba los últimos resquicios de lágrimas de su rostro.

"De haberlo sabido, Milo; creo que habría hecho todo diferente."

El hombre asintió sabiendo que de haber ocurrido todo de esa manera, nada sería lo que era en el momento. Poco a poco, el haber regresado le estaba trayendo cierta paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Recordó como antes de partir de Milos, rogó ante la imagen de su Atena porque el viaje fuera todo lo que Jabu había planeado para ellos. Pero seguía temiendo. Aún no tenía muy claro qué hacer en caso de encontrarse a Camus frente a frente y a solas.

Y así los encontró el amanecer, aún hablando.

Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, desnudo. El frío le había golpeado con lentitud, pero ya hacía mella en su cuerpo por lo que buscó vestir algo. Encendió una de las velas del lugar, buscando iluminar un poco la habitación. No se había dado cuenta de ello antes. La habitación de Milo estaba llena de cosas que no eran suyas.

Por todo el lugar, prendas con el símbolo de Acuario podían verse. El encontrarse de frente con esa realidad le estaba haciendo daño, sin que se percatara de ello siquiera. 'Pronto esto cambiará' se repetía. Buscó el resto de los candelabros para encender las velas y así iluminarlo todo mejor. Buscó desesperado los baúles donde se guardaban las ropas y al encontrar unas camisas de Milo, tomó una de ellas, vistiéndola.

Estaba molesto, pero buscó dentro de sí algo que le mantuviera cuerdo; pero lo único que su mente repetían eran las palabras de Milo acerca de Camus junto con todo aquello que le había dicho la noche anterior. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Se sintió molesto, saliendo de la habitación mientras salía hacia la estancia, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Al mirar por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el exterior, se dio cuenta que la noche había empezado a ceder ante el día. Buscó por el lugar y encontró un reloj que de lo olvidado que estaba, parecía que ya había dejado de contar sus minutos—justo como su respiración parecía detenerse al darse cuenta de la hora. Milo aún no regresaba.

Buscó vestirse; seguiría con su vida normal, se decía. Era mejor encontrar algo más que hacer que no fuera estar pensando todo el tiempo. Empezaba a roerle la idea de dónde estaría Milo. Creía, confiaba; pero no podía evitarlo. En un lado del lugar, encontró el pequeño bolso donde estaban sus pertenencias y las sacó todas tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse. Al hacerlo, se apresuró a salir tomando rumbo al Coliseo.

Cuando Milo salió del Templo de Atena, Camus ya se había marchado. Acuario prefirió marcharse después de verlos sentarse al lado del otro y hablar en voz baja. Escorpio se limitó a entrar en su Templo buscando a Jabu; creyó que estaría allí pues encontró sus ropas tiradas por todo el lugar. Se fue directo a la habitación para encontrarse con que en lugar de sus propias cosas o las de Jabu, sino las de Camus.

Uno de los jóvenes lacayos apareció en el lugar, ofreciendo sus servicios a su Señor. El hombre le pidió entonces que recogiera todo lo que en su templo tuviera el símbolo de Acuario y lo empacara; y que luego lo llevara a donde perteneciera. No quería nada que no fuera suyo en ese lugar. Menos ahora. Por Atena, pensaba él, si Jabu había visto todo eso. Se maldijo por momentos, reprochándose el no haberse desecho de todo antes.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y aún cuando era casi media mañana, Jabu no regresaba.

Aún cansado y sin haber dormido, Milo se sentó en la estancia a esperarlo. Había rechazado los alimentos que le habían ofrecido, pidiendo que dejaran todo preparado para él y su aprendiz que llegaría pronto. Pero el sueño finalmente le venció. Se quedó sentado en el enorme sillón, su cabeza acostada sobre el cabezal del mismo. Sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo.

Se levantó presuroso en cuanto sintió que alguien caminaba en el lugar.

"Ah, ya estás aquí." Dijo Jabu sin detenerse a mirarle o a cruzar más de una línea con él.

"Sí, llegué hace un rato¿dónde estabas?" Le contestó el otro desperezándose y caminando hacia él, "me preocupé cuando no te vi—"

"¿Qué tal estuvo?"

Milo le miró perplejo, sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo Jabu.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De Camus¿la pasaron bien¿Su templo es muy diferente ahora¿Se divirtieron? Creo que así fue si no habías llegado al amanecer."

Escorpio sintió el calor subírsele al rostro y lo siguiente que sintió fue su puño estrellarse contra el rostro de Jabu. Su mano le ardía no por el golpe, sino por el deseo que estaba de asestarle otro. Estar con Camus¿Haber visitado su Templo? Pero por qué Jabu le estaba diciendo esas cosas.

"Prometiste confiar en mí, Jabu¿Por qué me sales con esto ahora?"

El joven se levantó molesto. Un hilillo de sangre rodaba por la comisura de sus labios y se quedó helado al ver la expresión de Milo. Él mismo se sentía en el borde sus propias emociones y temores. Caminó hasta el centro de la estancia, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones que había allí.

"No llegabas… ¿qué más querías que pensara?"

"¿Acaso él es el único habitante de este lugar?" Milo se dejó caer a su lado. Para luego buscar la misma posición que tenía al estar durmiendo hacía un rato. Jabu le miró desconsolado. Parecía que todo lo que hacía era empeorar las cosas. De hecho, ambos se sentían de esa manera, pues Milo pensaba a su vez que era mejor callar y no dar explicaciones. Dejarle que pensara lo que quisiera y olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

"No, no es el único; pero tú lo dijiste", comenzó Jabu, sentándose mejor para poder mirarle, "no sabrías qué hacer si le veías—"

"Estabas conmigo cuando le vi¿que hice algo raro o qué?" El hombre le miró y se percató de la sangre en su rostro, "ven, deja te ayudo con eso." Milo llevó su mano a su rostro para curar la herida que él mismo había causado. Jabu cerró los ojos, permitiéndose sentir el cosmos del Escorpión recorriendo su cuerpo y cerrando la leve herida, sin dejar la mínima cicatriz.

"Saori…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué está el cosmos de Saori mezclado con el tuyo?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

El joven asintió y Milo le obligó a sentarse encima de él. Empezó a tocarle insinuante, haciendo que el otro palideciera anta las caricias, antes de ceder ante el placer. "No está bien que todo lo resolvamos con esto…Milo…"

"Dijiste que querías saber¿no? Cállate y aprende los Secretos del Escorpión, mi querido Aprendiz."

Las ropas estorbaban al momento de unirse, cuando sus cosmos se mezclaban y dejaban de ser dos para ser uno. En ese momento, Jabu vio cada cosa que había acontecido. Sintió el dolor de Atena, el de Milo al hablar con ella. Les vio llorar y reír entre sollozos, mientras el corazón y la fé de su amado se renovaban y la confianza de la Diosa regresaba a su Santo.

Le vio sollozar en ese momento, presa de la incertidumbre y de la experiencia que le resultaba abrirse ante otros. Jabu le vio llorar y sintió que le había humillado al desconfiar de él. El mayor no decía nada pues las palabras no brotaban de sus labios. Su cosmos hablaría por él. No quedarían dudas entre ellos. Solo el nombre del otro podía ser audible.

"Te amo, Milo de Escorpio." Dijo Jabu finalmente, antes de rendirse ante las sensaciones y la confesión que le era ofrecida en ese instante. Milo le aferró contra su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el otro. Pero las cosas no eran las mismas. Sus miedos, su posesividad les estaban llevando a extremos. El otrora Unicornio lloró en silencio mientras hacía el amor de nuevo con Milo. No entendía nada después de todo. A pesar de lo que su cosmos experimentaba; de haber un tardío testigo de la reunión llevada a cabo, sus miedos aún estaban allí. El asunto con Camus aún no estaba terminado.

"Perdóname." Susurró al besarle en cuanto el clímax le sobrevino. A pesar de todo, no confiaba en Milo.

Camus se sorprendió en cuanto el lacayo de la Octava Casa llegó con una caja para él. Eran sus pertenencias, las que estaban en la Casa de Escorpio, según había dicho el jovencito. Eso era algo que él no se esperaba, ya que siempre había pensado que Milo regresaría. Lo había hecho cada vez por años; había sido lo mismo a pesar de todos los rechazos. Aún después de encontrarse con que estaba de vuelta en Terra, Milo le había buscado. Pero él, simplemente no pudo corresponder.

Suspiró cuando uno de sus propios lacayos recibió la caja y la puso sobre la mesa en el centro de su estancia; luego se sentó enfrente de ella. La miraba sin saber qué pensar, qué decir y menos cómo reaccionar ante ello. Era un hecho que su relación con Milo se había deteriorado a puntos inimaginables. Que aunque quisiera, Milo no regresaría. Por lo menos así había sido en último año. Unos meses antes que Escorpio marchara a entrenar al Unicornio y los que habían pasado desde ese mismo día sumaban ya un poco más del año.

No tenía razones para haberle pedido a Milo que se quedase. No había necesidad de haberse postrado ante él, suplicándole. Aquel día en su templo, la reacción del otro había sido marcharse del Santuario sin dar explicaciones y resistiéndose a regresar en los meses posteriores. Y él, hacía solo unas semanas había ido a buscarle y ¿qué había ocurrido? Primero el Aprendiz de Escorpio, Jabu, le había casi corrido del lugar. Luego, aquella mañana, había sido el mismo Milo quien le había pedido que se marchara. Y eso, le había devastado.

¿Cómo podría él explicarle a Milo lo que pasaba por su cabeza¿Por su corazón?

Todos le creían un pedazo de hielo a quien no le importaba nada más que su entrenamiento y su alumno. Sí, lo reconocía, había actuado egoístamente al intervenir cuando la Batalla de las Doce Casas. Hyoga era—una debilidad con la que él no contaba. Tanto, que recordaba no haber escuchado los reclamos del Escorpión aquel día. Solo había escuchado a sus emociones gritándole que debía hacer algo. Que Hyoga debía comprender, pero había sido su egoísmo lo que lo había movido. Acuario tenía que sobrevivir a toda costa. Ya había perdido a Isaac y estaba dispuesto a perderse a sí mismo con tal que Hyoga no pereciera.

Además, sin importar lo que ocurriera, Milo estaría allí. Como siempre.

Aún le quemaba el cuello. El recordar las manos de Milo contra este cuando lo de Hades había ocurrido. Él había querido asesinarle por irse en contra de la Diosa. Escorpio no había creído nada diferente. Pero¿quién lo haría en esas circunstancias? Atena había recibido ya muchos ataques por parte de aquellos y la realidad era que no había muchas razones para haberles creído. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y nuca, como si todavía pudiera sentirlas mientras ocurría. Esas mismas manos que le habían acariciado en el mismo lugar.

Se marchó a su habitación, llevándose la caja con él. A medida que sacaba de ella cada prenda, o libro o cualquier otro objeto; pasaba por su mente el momento en que este terminara en Escorpio. Nunca había ido por ellos. De hecho, no lo había hecho porque pensaba que Milo había tirado todo eso a la basura. Al final de todo, después de finalmente darse cuenta que había regresado a la vida, él nunca aceptó hablar con el otro hombre. Se había limitado a ignorarle y a decirle a los otros por lo bajo, lo mucho que su presencia le era molesta. Aunque fuera todo una mentira.

No había manera que Camus pudiera explicarle lo que había ocurrido con él. El dolor que había sentido al vivir cada muerte. La tristeza infinita y profunda que había sentido al haber sido separado del otro. Todo había ocurrido de prisa, sin que se lo hubieran anunciado y la pérdida había sido demasiado grande.

Acuario se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus piernas cayendo hasta el suelo. Su brazo cubriendo su rostro. No había sido capaz de decirle a Milo acerca de su temor a perderlo por tercera vez. Era demasiado doloroso hablar de ello, poder mencionarlo siquiera. Tanto, como lo era recordar su vida al lado de Milo. Era cierto que el otro Santo era quien había empezado a seguirle, buscando pasar más tiempo con él. Era cierto que a veces no sabía cómo Milo había podido aguantar tanto desplante y frialdad. Pero también era cierto que a su lado, había conocido lo que era vivir. La alegría, vivacidad y manías de Escorpio, le habían mostrado que en el mundo había mucho más que el mismo deber. Aunque éste fuera su excusa para nunca entregarse más.

Pero Milo siempre regresaba. Siempre— ¿por qué ahora había sido diferente¿Qué pudo haber llevado al otro a tomar una decisión que Camus sabía no había podido tomar antes? Todo le era confuso ahora. Todo era, desde donde él lo veía, definitivo.

"Lo siento…" dijo antes de romper a llorar en silencio. El hecho de que esa caja estuviera ahora en su casa era la forma de Milo decirle que estaba oficialmente fuera de su vida. Y eso era algo, que él nunca consideró tener que enfrentar.

En los últimos días, Jabu trató de comportarse de manera normal mientras estaba en el Santuario. Continuaba con su rutina igual que todos los días, sin dejar de cuidar de Milo—a su manera. Respetaba sus espacios, le dejaba hacer lo que debía. Incluso se retiraba cuando cualquier otro Santo llegaba de visita a Escorpio. Al menos en su trato como alumno no tenía fallas.

En su trato personal; había empezado a evitarlo.

Milo lo supo aquel día cuando habían hecho el amor en Escorpio por primera vez. Ese era su secreto. Ver más allá de lo que los demás. Saber lo que los otros ni siquiera saben de sí mismos. Llevar siempre la delantera porque es lo único que puede garantizar la supervivencia. Eso era parte de ser un escorpión. Era poder ver y conocer el alma de los demás. La de Jabu era para él, un libro abierto en el cual leer debía leerse entre líneas. Mismas que él conocía al detalle.

Había empezado a percatarse de sus movimientos. De los silencios eternos, casi fantasmagóricos de Jabu mientras estaban en la misma habitación. Ya no había emociones en sus palabras y sus gestos eran demasiado planos como para poder extraer algo de ellos. Su ceño se fruncía ante cualquier persona que se le acercara al Santo. Jabu parecía no sentirse cómodo a su lado o en el lugar.

Sin embargo, no le rechazaba. Cada que Milo se acercaba a él y le besaba o le acariciaba, Jabu respondía prolijo ante la muestra de afecto. Incluso, en las noches, le buscaba bajo las sábanas para hacer el amor hasta bien entrada la mañana. Era como si con su cuerpo, quisiera sanar su alma.

Escorpio no era tonto. Mismo modus operandi, mismas sensaciones. Diferente persona. Ahora era él quien estaba en el otro lado de la situación.

Jabu no estaba en la casa en ese momento, por lo que era toda suya. Había sacado las cráteras de vino que Afrodita le hubiera regalado antes de la primera batallas y que de por sí estaban ya muy añejas y se sentó; la vasijas de barro puestas en frente suyo sobre la mesa de centro. Hacía mucho que no tomaba licor. Nunca lo usaba para olvidarse de nada, ni para evadirse de la realidad. Ahora, simplemente estaba en un momento en que necesitaba tomar decisiones en su vida.

Atena le había dado vía libre para marcharse de Santuario en cuanto lo desease. En los últimos días, se dedicaban un rato para hablar. Fue así como se enteró de la situación de su Diosa y Pegaso. Una vez que éste hubo regresado de la muerte, se volcó en ella y en el sexo para sobrevivir a sus miedos. Los sentimientos de la mujer habían pasado a un segundo plano y la sublimidad de su amor había quedado relegada a las paredes que les servían de testigos de su avivada pasión.

Atena había creído que todo era amor. Hasta que su cosmos empezó a sentir el de su amado unirse con el de otras—y otros. Nada le era escondido a ella. Y Seiya, creyendo que podía hacerlo, se había convertido de pronto en un amante tan fogoso que una sola compañera no le era suficiente. Cuando ella le hubo confrontado, él había respondido que le era necesario experimentar para poder estar seguro de sus sentimientos y de sus acciones—porque ya había muerto una vez y no quería arrepentirse de nada si ello volvía a ocurrir.

Cuando la mujer le habló a Milo de ello, éste se limitó a escucharla en silencio, sosteniendo su mano. Él entendía su sentimiento y ella le agradecía por eso. Pero ella, también sabía que el hombre no la estaba pasando mejor en ese lugar. Hasta ahora los encuentros a solas con Camus habían sido mínimos y no habían dado pie a una conversación siquiera. Sin embargo, Atena no estaba segura de cuánto pudiera durar eso.

Ahora, Milo estaba sentado frente a las vasijas con el vino, pensando cómo cuernos podía solucionar su vida que se había volteado de cabezas en tan solo una semana; y que no parecía dar indicios de mejora en las siguientes.

El vino bajaba suave y cálido por su garganta. Un vaso tras otro, él lo bebía con furor; deseando que el efecto no le llegase todavía. Que diera un poco más de espera. Degustaba cada gota del mismo evadiendo sus propios pensamientos, imaginando cuando habría sido la vendimia; cuánto se habrían demorado pisando las uvas para extraer el jugo. Cuantos meses, quizás años le habría tomado al vino madurar. Por lo menos sabía que ya llevaba varios en su alacena; así que el sabor era mucho más intenso.

Cuando Jabu apareció en la casa finalmente, Milo ya había vaciado una de las tres cráteras de vino. El antiguo Unicornio se le quedó mirando sin decir nada; notando que el otro parecían o verle o prefería evitarle.

"Buenas noches."

El Escorpión se quedó en silencio viendo fijamente el vaso de cristal, antes de apurar su contenido. Una vez más, la sensación de tranquilidad y mareo que este le brindaba, era un alivio para un momento como ese.

"Dije, buenas noches."

"Huh, huh. Ya te oí." Un nuevo vaso de vino; esta vez cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido deslizarse y dejó caer su cabeza contra el mueble, dejándola allí por momentos.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Jabu intrigado, antes de entrar a la habitación y salir con una franela limpia para ponerse.

"Dímelo tú." Inquirió Milo incorporándose. Todo en él era diferente esa noche. Su actitud, su mirada. De nuevo, Jabu se sintió ante un predador, pero en esta ocasión supo que no moriría del placer sino todo lo contrario.

Al no hallar respuesta, Milo decidió levantarse, buscando la salida del Templo. Estar con Jabu en ese momento le sofocaba. Tenía sus emocionadas encontrándose una contra la otra en una colisión que solo traería daño. Se conocía. Estaba rallando en el punto en que sabía que respondería ante cualquier palabra mal dicha. Ante cualquier dejo de sospecha. Por un demonio, se maldecía. Ahora estaba seguro, había vuelto a enamorarse, como aquella primera vez. Había creído en cada una de las palabras de Jabu y en ese momento—era que se daba cuenta que tal vez lo que él deseaba no era lo que el otro estaría dispuesto a darle.

"Milo…"

"No vendré esta noche, así que la Casa es toda tuya. Nos vemos mañana."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¿A dónde crees?" El mayor se giró desafiante sin decir nada más al respecto. Pudo notar la sangre subir al rostro del otro hombre y le vio palidecer al mismo tiempo. Jabu caminaba hasta él, buscando un poco de cordura—algún indicio de que no iría a Acuario.

"No lo sé."

"Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces."

Jabu se quedó en silencio en medio del templo. Una cosa era creer lo que sucedía. Imaginarse a Milo hablándole a Camus en forma sinuosa, justo como le hablaba a él en las noches. Otra muy distinta saber que ahora mismo se dirigía su templo y que pasaría allí la noche.

Las dudas le carcomían y él no pudo evitar tomar las cráteras de vino y estrellarlas contra el suelo del lugar, molesto, lleno de rabia. Se dirigido a la cocina a buscar algo con que limpiar, pero tuvo que devolverse al escuchar una voz extraña en el lugar.

"Buenas noches¿se encuentra tu Maestro?"

Sintió la sangre helársele en cuanto le vio. Camus de Acuario estaba en su Templo preguntando por Milo.

El Coliseo sería una buena elección. Podría hacer algo de ejercicio físico, a ver si le pasaba el efecto del vino. Aún no se sentía tan mareado como para decir que estaba ebrio; pero sí sabía que de seguir por ese camino terminaría diciendo y haciendo lo que no debía. Necesitaba que se le pasara todo el malestar que sentía.

Estaba solo de nuevo. La verdad era, que todo resultaba dulce y patético de parte de Jabu. Ahora Milo se preguntaba en dónde había terminado el supuesto amor de su aprendiz y en dónde comenzaba la lástima. La columna más próxima, fue aquella que recibió el primer golpe de su mano.

Necesitaba empezar a olvidar. ¿Qué eran unas cuantas semanas en su vida, después de todo? Se decía. Un nuevo golpe. ¿Qué era haberse entregado de nuevo a alguien en quien creía? Otro más. Y otro. Pronto la sucesión de puños era tal, que el pedazo de mármol cedió ante ellos cayendo enfrente de él.

"Hueles a vino, a sudor y a lágrimas. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Maestro?" La voz de Clytus sonó melodiosa y molesta a sus oídos. No deseaba escucharle. No quería estar con nadie, menos en ese momento.

"Si no vienes a servirme de saco de entrenamiento, entonces, vete por favor, no me sirves."

El que Milo le diera la espalda era la mejor prueba que sus sospechas de hacía días eran ciertas. Las cosas no iban bien con Jabu. Los había notado comportarse de manera extraña en los últimos días y eso le preocupaba. Había sido testigo de cada minuto de ellos y ahora todo parecía haber sido en vano.

"¿Sabías que lo mismo me dijiste hace un par de años, cuando explotaste, no aquí, sino en el rosal de Piscis, lo recuerdas? Fue el día cuando me hablaste de Camus"

"¡Clytus, ahora no!"

"También respondiste así, cada vez que te dije que esa relación no te haría bien."

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Escorpio le miró con enojo, con rabia. Clytus—de nuevo Clytus actuando como su conciencia; aquella que le atormentaba cada día y cada noche diciéndole lo bueno y lo malo que hacía con su vida. Recordándole de su humanidad. "No quiero nada, hermoso Milo", el hombre le respondió mientras rompía su camisa y sacaba tirones de ella para hacer unas cuantas vendas que le sirvieran para cubrir las laceradas manos del otro, "déjame que te cure, eso es todo".

"Olvídalo, no es necesario."

"Debes amarle más de lo que yo sospecho para estar en este estado." Al notar la cara de sorpresa de Milo y su ceja que se alzaba en arco, Clytus sonrió dulcemente. "Siempre he sabido que te castigas a ti mismo cuando crees que algo es tu culpa; lo haces desde que eras un niño y no comprendo por qué lo haces de nuevo a tu edad."

Milo le vio girar sus manos una y otra vez envolviendo la tela alrededor de las suyas. Buscaba una buena razón para darle, pero a él no podía mentirle. Le miró en silencio. No había lágrimas que llorar ni explicaciones que dar. Sus amoratadas manos se encontraban ahora protegidas bajo las vendas y las manos de su escudero. El muchacho se quedó así con ellas por un rato.

"¿Quieres que prepare todo para que nos marchemos?"

"Me iré yo solo."

"Ni lo sueñes."

"No tienes derecho, Clytus."

El muchacho le vio y le besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado. Estando en Santuario, él se relajaba un poco de sus deberes, pero nunca se olvidaba de ellos, y Milo, era más que un simple deber para él.

"Sí lo tengo. Soy tu única familia y tienes que cargar conmigo a donde quiera que vayas, Escorpión tonto." Golpeó al otro en el hombro suavemente. Milo sonrió débilmente antes de mirarle y retomar su seriedad. Quería poder encontrar las palabras para decirlo, pero no supo cómo debía responder.

"Sí, soy un tonto. Le creí cada palabra que dijo, su promesa. Pensé que todo sería tan diferente, y ya ves Clytus, vuelvo al mismo punto."

"No estás solo."

"Sí, pero tu y yo no nos amamos¿o si?"

Ante el comentario el escudero se echó a reír, a lo que Milo le siguió sin reprimirse. "nunca deberías llorar, Milo, o estar triste. No deberías ser un Escorpión."

Ante el comentario, las risas cesaron. Ambos sabían lo que ello significaba. El gran Escorpión había sido tan temido por los Dioses, después de haber cumplido la sentencia de Artemis, que le habían pedido a Zeus que restringiera su poder, y éste había escuchado y le había dotado de emociones. Su maldición y su bendición; eso eran ellas.

"Clytus…no digas eso. No puedo evitar lo que soy—"

"Tu naturaleza, lo sé. Justo como en la fábula con la rana," El escudero suspiró profundamente y bajó su cabeza sin atreverse a decir más al respecto, pero esa era una virtud que él no poseía, "asesinas con tus palabras, con tus acciones; has librado a Santuario de sus enemigos, sin embargo; ante _ellos_ tu mundo tiembla y el pánico te embarga y no sabes qué hacer…Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando eso sucede…vienes a algún lugar donde nadie te vea y te haces daño."

Milo le vio señalar sus manos y como las lágrimas de Clytus parecían querer salir de sus ojos sin interrupciones. Él no se lo permitiría. No quería que su amigo cargara con sus culpas.

"Partiré mañana, mi buen amigo. No quiero que vengas conmigo. Quiero estar solo. Lo necesito."

Su escudero le miró derrotado, sabiendo muy bien todo lo que ello implicaría.

Camus se sentó en el enorme sillón principal. Se preguntaba dónde podría estar Milo, pero sabía que de insistirle al aprendiz, éste no diría nada. Aún recordaba la osadía del otro de sacarlo de la cabaña de Milo en la Isla y eso era algo que aún le ardía. De alguna manera le culpaba que Milo no deseara haberse entrevistado con él.

Jabu se había ido a la cocina por unos limpiones y los implementos para limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado. Se sentía extraño al reconocer que Camus estaba allí en el Templo. Eso claramente significaba que Milo no había ido a buscarle. Y que tal vez, él habría estado equivocado todo este tiempo. ¿Acaso Milo no le había mostrado lo que había ocurrido la primera noche de ellos en el Santuario?

Sin embargo, él no le había creído y ahora una especie de culpa empezaba a hacer mella en él. Cuando hubo terminado finalmente, dejó todo en la cocina. Lavó los limpiones y los puso en su lugar y regresó al salón.

Camus seguía allí impasible. Todo en él lo estaba, su posición, su mirada fija en el mismo inexistente punto en la pared. Aún su cabello parecía o haberse movido un ápice en toda la noche. Y ya había pasado un buen rato desde que éste llegara allí.

Finalmente se sentó en uno de los mueble laterales. Le miraba fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Sin pensar siquiera en la incomodidad que este gesto podría traer en el otro.

"¿Tu Maestro, crees que se demore?" Preguntó Acuario finamente.

"Milo…" El joven Escorpión le respondió sin retirar sus ojos de él, "él dijo que no vendría en toda la noche—"

"¿Lo llamas Milo? La última vez que te referiste a él, le llamabas _'Maestro'_," Camus se giró para mirarle, rompiendo así su perfecta postura. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho que no regresaría?"

"Como le llame no es de su incumbencia¿o sí?" Jabu respondió molesto ante el comentario, y evitando responder la otra pregunta a propósito. Claro que no le llamaba así desde hacía—poco en realidad. Era tan diferente cada vez que ese nombre salía de sus labios que ya ni recordaba cómo había sido la primera vez. Se recostó en el mueble girando la cabeza, molesto, mientras la apoyaba en su mano; para luego mirar a Camus de nuevo.

"¿A qué vino a este templo, Maestro Camus?" Sentía que sus emociones querían saltarle del pecho y hacer un agujero en él, dejándolo en evidencia frente al otro hombre.

Camus supo que había algo raro en todo ello. La forma en que el ex Unicornio le miraba. Las flamas que parecían salir de esos ojos profundos como el mismo templo donde se encontraba. Notaba el cosmos de Jabu que iba aumentándose poco a poco y que se tornaba de un color rojizo alrededor suyo—aunque estuviese seguro que el otro apenas si lo notaba.

"No he hablado con tu Maestro desde que Ustedes regresaron de la Isla de Milos; solo quería cruzar un par de palabras con él." Respondió con desgano mientras se levantaba y buscaba la salida del templo. No deseaba pensar en qué era lo que llevaba a actuar al Aprendiz de Escorpio de esa manera; y lo peor de todo era, que temía a la respuesta.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había salido del templo, se había encontrado con Clytus y regresaba a su templo. Se quedaría afuera, contemplando las estrellas. Esta era una época del año que pese a no ser su favorita, le permitía observar el cielo con cuidado. De hecho, cuando era tan solo un niño, se subía con Afrodita al techo de la casa de este último—y que por supuesto, tenía la posición más privilegiada de todo el Santuario—para ver las estrellas y las constelaciones que éstas formaban y apostar a ver quién podía saber la mayor cantidad de sus nombres. No deseaba encontrarse con Jabu. Sabía que no tendría escapatoria ante él.

Poco a poco, su Aprendiz—su amante; se había vuelto una adicción de la que dependía hasta que su alma quedaba agotada. No le importaba lo que ocurriera; nada valía tanto la pena como poder arrumarse con él en las noches después de extenuantes horas juntos, y poder dormir.

Se había enamorado de nuevo. Si alguna vez tuvo dudas de ello, sabía que éstas habían desaparecido.

Al pisar el último escalón de la Casa, se encontró con que Camus estaba de pie en medio del Templo. Tuvo que reconocer que la larga túnica azul oscuro que cubría al otro le sentaba muy bien. Cruzaba bajo sus axilas y sobre su pecho de forma recta, como si cortase el cuerpo dejando por fuera el cuello y los hombros desnudos; a pesar que tenía una túnica—un azul algo más claro—que le cruzaba el pecho y se enredaba en su cintura, para al terminar de dar la vuelta cayera sobre la ésta y la cadera por el lado derecho.

Milo sonrió al recordar cuantas veces había retirado una túnica como esa de ese mismo cuerpo. Cortas, largas; de colores claros u oscuros; una a una habían cedido ante sus manos. Y eso, le pareció jocoso ahora que lo pensaba pues no le importaba. Por más que la visión ante sus ojos le pareciera hermosa.

Cuando Camus escuchó los pasos que se dirigían hacia él se giró; quedándose unos momentos contemplando a Milo. La otrora decadente elegancia de Escorpio, parecía haberse acentuado; dándole un aire extraño que nunca había visto en él. Aunque—cuando se detuvo unos minutos en su observación, se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa casi perdida en el dejo de tristeza que apenas si se notaba; era algo que él ya conocía.

Algo vibró en su interior, creyendo que esa chispa aún era suya. Que todo, tal vez, podría ser como lo fue alguna vez. "Creí que vendrías hasta mañana, Milo." Dijo, caminando al encuentro con el otro.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" El hombre se detuvo unos metros atrás, sin acercársele a Camus totalmente. Por fin se habían encontrado uno frente al otro. Ese momento era algo que había rondado su cabeza por meses. Temía cada reacción que pudiera haberse dado; desde gritos hasta el faltarse al respeto. Pero esto, esa tranquilidad que parecía existir en Camus. Su voz suave como otrora, era algo con lo que él no contaba.

"Quería verte, hablar contigo si fuese posible—"

"¿De qué tendríamos qué hablar¿Vas a decirme ahora en mi cara lo que otros me decían antes? Ya sé que no me amas, que no soportas verme. Que lo único que soy para ti es un recuerdo de un pasado sin sentido." Milo se alejó un poco más, caminando hacia las afueras del templo, desde donde se podía divisar el resto del Santuario, "Por favor, ahórrame el momento¿quieres?"

Camus se quedó en su lugar viéndolo alejarse mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras. Todo en realidad había llegado a sus oídos; pero¿acaso no era eso lo que él había deseado¿Que se enterara de una vez, aunque no de su propia boca, que no quería verle siquiera?

"Pero Milo, mírame…estoy aquí, olvida todo eso—" Acuario se acercó a Milo tomándolo por el rostro y besándole. Sus labios se movían atrayentes sobre los del otro, quien permanecía impasible.

Escorpio se retiró de él para encararle. Por un segundo Camus pensó que caería víctima de la Aguja Escarlata que brillaba en la mano del otro, aunque este la tuviera empuñada.

"¿Estás aquí¡¿Y eso a mí de qué me sirve¡A ver, dime!" El hombre manoteó molesto, descargando sus manos con violencia sobre sus propias caderas. "Estás aquí, pero mañana no estarás..." comenzó a decir, como si el otro no estuviera allí, "me harás el amor esta noche, pero luego saldrás de aquí corriendo; llorando porque te has traicionado…" de repente, sin embargo se echó a reír descontrolado, para dejar de hacerlo súbitamente, "es muy tarde, Camus. Gracias por el ofrecimiento; gracias por haber venido esta noche a mi Casa; pero el que estés aquí y quieras de repente tener algo conmigo, es algo que a mi en realidad ya no me interesa."

Las palabras cayeron sobre Camus como una sentencia. Sin embargo, no perdió su compostura. Su mente empezó a analizar cada una, obligando a su corazón a no desbocarse. La realidad le golpeó de pronto. Era algo que no se esperaba. Algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría podido imaginarse.

"Es él, tu aprendiz¿no es verdad?"

Milo se detuvo en el camino hacia el interior del Templo. Quiso pensar en cómo explicarse para enterarse que no tenía que hacerlo. Siempre había enfrentado sus decisiones con el peso que éstas traían y pese a pensar que muchas cosas no debió haberlas hecho, sabía también que no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas.

"Sí Camus, todo lo que deseo en mi vida, se encuentra en el interior de Escorpio."

Jabu había decidido a seguir a Camus. Por una extraña razón quiso enfrentarlo. Gritarle en su cara que era con él con quien Milo pasaba sus noches. Que ahora era él el dueño de las caricias y del corazón del Escorpión; pero le sonó tan estúpido hacerlo como absurdo.

Enfrentarse a un Santo Dorado por una razón tan fútil sería su final. Además, Acuario estaba allí buscando a Milo. Pese a que su actitud era muy diferente a cuando había estado en Milos, a que había perdido el halo de autoridad de aquella vez, sabía que no saldría muy bien librado de una confrontación.

Sin embargo, se decidió a salir del lugar. Necesitaba aire fresco o terminaría ahogándose allí dentro. Se sentía mal. No había otra forma de decirlo. Había juzgado y ejecutado a Milo sin que éste fuera culpable. Se había rendido ante sus miedos en lugar de buscar la verdad. Y ahora, poder solucionar las cosas era algo que no tenía muy claro cómo hacer.

La actitud de Milo esa noche había sido muy extraña. La forma en que le había hablado, le había mirado—sabía que algo se había perdido entre ellos.

Al estar en la entrada a templo les vio. Camus se había acercado a Milo y ahora le besaba. Sintió cómo eso era casi una estocada a su ya trastornada cordura. Quiso romperles el alma en pedacitos, a Camus por su osadía y a Milo por permitírselo.

Fueron las palabras de Milo las que lo hicieron recuperar sus sentidos. Quiso reír, gritar por el alivio que sentía ahora. Lanzarse a los brazos de Milo que ahora caminaba hacia él; pero no pudo. La mirada casi sin vida del Escorpión le detuvo en su lugar. Camus por su parte, se había quedado mirándolo de soslayo. Y en cuanto le descubrió a él en la entrada, giró para marcharse. Ese gesto para Jabu fue casi como si hubiera aceptado su derrota ante él. Y de repente, se sintió bien.

Escorpio por su parte se internó en la oscuridad del camino que llevaba hasta sus aposentos. No sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Jabu. Estaba allí de nuevo. El brillo que viera en ellos hasta el momento de haber llegado al Santuario. Parecía que lo había recuperado todo de inmediato. Pero le dolía. Sabía que había sido necesario todo lo que esa noche había ocurrido para que el otro entendiera, y ese punto en su relación era algo que no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Caminó en silencio hasta entrar al lugar. Los efectos del vino se habían evaporado con cada golpe que aquella columna había recibido. Clytus tenía razón; se hacía daño desde que tenía siete años y ahora, aunque no era como en aquel entonces, volvía a hacerlo. Frotó sus manos, elevando su cosmos lentamente para curarlas con premura. Notó que las cráteras de vino ya no estaban encima de la mesa. Algunas esquirlas de barro podían verse por ahí; ante lo cual sonrió. Por qué no hacerlo, de una manera u otra, Jabu era un Escorpión después de todo.

Al entrar en su habitación buscó una de las bolsas que siempre usaba cuando salía del Santuario. En ella empacó unas cuantas pertenencias, sin percatarse de nada más que hubiera a su alrededor. No quiso pensar en Camus que subía ahora su templo, dejando un gélido rastro a lo largo del camino; ni en Jabu que entraba alegre al cuarto.

"¡Milo!...yo…" Al verle empacando, Jabu sonrió con malicia. Todo eso significaba que se marcharían de Santuario y que la sombra que Camus era desaparecería para siempre, "no te preocupes, yo empacaré rápido, así no nos tardaremos mucho—"

"Tu no vienes conmigo, Jabu." Igual a como su alegría había nacido en su ser, de igual manera se desvaneció con las palabras y el duro semblante de Milo, quien al terminar lo que hacía se dio vuelta pare verle, "Atena ya sabe de mi decisión y se encargará de que sigas con tu entrenamiento".

El hombre no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estas últimas semanas habían sido una tortura y ahora—cuando todo parecía salir bien. Cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de la realidad de todo, Milo se alejaba.

"Tienes tus propios fantasmas contra los cuales luchar. No te quiero conmigo porque acabas de verme hablando con Camus. Te quise desde el primer momento libremente. Ya te amaba cuando te acercaste a mí en la cabaña aquella noche. Yo no puedo luchar tus batallas." A pesar de todo, se acercó y le besó. Un beso que les supo a lágrimas a ambos, "Por más que te ame, no puedo estar contigo en estas condiciones. Te libero de tu promesa, Escorpio; y te dejo la mía a cambio."

Jabu le vio alejarse de él, tomar sus pertenencias y salir para desaparecer hacia el exterior del lugar. Corrió hasta a toda prisa hasta la entrada del Templo, para ver como la silueta de Milo desparecía en el espacio en frente suyo. Quedándose desolado y llorando en silencio de pie frente al Templo.

**Epílogo**

Después de todo, la Isla de Milos se había convertido en su refugio. Tal como se lo hubiera pedido a Clytus aquella noche en el Templo, éste se había quedado a cargo de Escorpio y su nuevo Maestro. No importaba que no hubiera sido envestido aún. Su Casa, ya era del otro.

Se sentía bien estar en la Isla. Los lugareños como siempre se portaban de manera cordial. Dándole constantes muestras de afecto que de alguna manera, hacían que su corazón se sintiera cálido. Amado.

Atena había cumplido su promesa. Shaka se estaba encargando ahora de Jabu. Para Milo fue muy gracioso leer las noticias. Atena le había elegido por ser la representación de lo femenino. Así, siendo Escorpio su opuesto, lo masculino, se complementarían y su entrenamiento estaría completo. El hombre se rió al respecto por varias semanas después de haber recibido la misiva.

Clytus por su parte, le visitaba de vez en cuando; cuidando de no mencionar mucho a Jabu. De esa manera, se aseguraba que Milo no pasaría un mal rato. Aunque la última vez que fuera de visita, éste hubiese preguntado por él. El escudero vio la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del otro. Una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza por lo que él simplemente se limitó a desorganizar sus cabellos.

Una mañana a principios del otoño, Milo salió en la mañana de la cabaña. Ese día se había dispuesto a entrenar, ya que de no hacerlo pronto, su rutina se acabaría y él no estaba de vacaciones. Estaba más tranquilo; se sentía mejor; eso era un hecho. Pero la nostalgia empezaba a acercarse a él, queriendo casi devorarlo en sus fauces inmisericordes.

El estar en el lugar empezaba a dolerle. No había sitio allí que no le trajera recuerdos de esos días que había pasado en compañía de Jabu. Como siempre, sonreía y se marcharía; tratando de alejarse de ellos. Aunque en la noche llegase a abrazarse a ellos casi con desesperación.

Pasó toda la mañana por fuera. Las gentes le detenían en todas partes y él se había quedado compartiendo con cada uno un momento. El día había estado tranquilo. Fue el llegar a la cabaña lo que le previno de algo. Un cosmos muy fuerte; uno bien conocido para él se elevaba en lo alto de la colina; haciéndose más notorio y familiar a medida que se acercaba allí.

De repente le vio. El cabello caía más largo que la última vez que le hubiese visto. Había ganado un poco de altura y se veía más desarrollado en cuanto a sus músculos. Vestía las ropas propias de su Casa y tenia un dejo de tranquilidad en toda su apariencia que le hizo temblar ante él.

"Creí que estarías en casa."

"Solo daba una vuelta por ahí… ¿qué te trae por acá?"

Rieron al notar que se sentían extraños al estar frente al otro después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la sensación de que todo estaría bien, podía sentirse casi palpable en el aire.

"Estaba en medio de una lucha conmigo mismo¿sabes?"

El hombre caminó hasta acercarse al otro, posando su mano en el rostro de este que sonreía, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar.

"¿Ganaste?"

"Estoy aquí¿no?" Le besó. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, volvían a sentirse el uno al otro.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Jabu?"

Escorpio comenzó a hablar, mientras caminaba con Milo hacia el interior de la cabaña.


End file.
